


Omega Freed

by Ta_Cait_Agam



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!torveld, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, Heat Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Erasmus, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), PTSD, Pair Bonding, Pregnancy, Referenced Slavery, Smut, a touch of fluff, a/b/o dynamics, alpha Torveld, courting, omega!erasmus, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Cait_Agam/pseuds/Ta_Cait_Agam
Summary: "Is this what you want?" Torveld whispered, burying his face in the omega's neck. Erasmus didn't need to reply; Torveld could smell the answer in the sweet apple blossom essence emanating from the younger man's body."Yes, Torveld," Erasmus sighed as if it weren't obvious. Torveld kissed him again, deeper then.Ok, so I’ve never really dabbled in fan fiction...until now! Also, I’d never heard of this whole alpha/beta/omega thing until very recently. When I first stumbled upon it I was like “WTF am I reading!?” But then I became...strangely enthralled.....ANYWAY, this story is a work in progress. It’s my version of what happens to Erasmus after he goes to Patras with Torveld and is freed. I will update the ratings/warnings as needed. Please enjoy my first fan fic and let me know if you’re enjoying it and want to read more! Peace and ❤️UPDATE: Starting with chapter 4 things are heating up a bit/ becoming more “mature” 😉UPDATE #2: If you just want smut, skip to chapter 13. Lol





	1. Free

When they arrived in Patras the blacksmith was called for. Erasmus knelt obediently at Torveld's request, holding perfectly still though his hands trembled some.

"It's alright," Torveld spoke gently, resting a hand on Erasmus' head, his fingers combing through the soft, honey-colored curls there. Torveld could smell the change in the omega's scent: fear.

The blacksmith drew closer and Erasmus' scent grew even sharper.

"He wont hurt you," Torveld said softly. In a quick, practiced move the blacksmith pried the heavy gold collar from Erasmus' delicate neck. Erasmus flinched violently, wimpering. When Torveld brought the young man's gaze up to meet his own, he found the soft hazel eyes tear- filled and wide with fear. This wasn't the reaction Torveld had expected or hoped for.

"Why are you upset?" Torveld asked the younger man. Erasmus threw himself at the prince's feet in supplication.The smell of anxiety had become nearly overpowering and Torveld fought his alpha urge to gather the poor omega in his arms.

"Has this slave displeased you?" Erasmus choked.

"No, of course not," Torveld soothed, kneeling.

"This slave begs you not to cast him out!" Erasmus was sobbing in ernest then.

"I'm not casting you out; I'm freeing you. You are no longer a slave," Torveld said, smiling. "I thought this would make you happy. You are free to do as you please; you're free to live your life."

"But this slave thought he would spend his life with you." Erasmus flushed red, clutching at the hem of Torveld's coat.

"Erasmus," Torveld soothed, taking the omega's trembling hand. Erasmus looked shyly up at him, his damp eyelashes fluttering.

"What will this slave do without a master? This slave was happy with his master." Tears continued to streak his face.

The blacksmith approached, reaching for one of Erasmus' wrists and the golden cuff there, further evidence of his slave status.

"Please, no!" Erasmus cried clutching his wrists to his chest. Torveld's brow furrowed.

"Alright, that will be all for now," he said, dismissing the blacksmith, unable to endure any more of the omega anxiety stink in the air.

Alone together then, Torveld gathered the omega into his arms. Erasmus practically melted into him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, softly kissing his jaw, his sweet apple blossom scent filling the alpha's nostrils.

"I could never send you away," Torveld whispered into the omega's soft hair. "I promise you that you will be well cared for. I've had rooms prepared for you at the palace. You can live in the palace as long as you would like."

"This slave-" Erasmus began, but Torveld cut him off.

"Please do not refer to yourself in that way anymore; you are not a slave. Say 'I' and  
'me' instead." Erasmus flushed at the request.

"This sla- I mean, I will try my best."

"And that is all I can ask of you, Erasmus. Now, what was it you were going to say?"

"Will I not be sharing your bed?" Erasmus asked quietly, his eyes trained on the floor.

"You will have your own bed."

"Oh."

On the journey from Vere to Patras, Erasmus had been constantly at Torveld's side. The omega had served him eagerly and loyally; he shared Torveld's bed and had offered his body to the alpha willingly. Torveld, however, knew what abuses Erasmus had endured in Vere. He didn't feel right coupling with the young omega even though his alpha nature wanted nothing more. Torveld would sorely miss the omega's warmth and sweet scent at his side in the night, but he wanted to be sure that if Erasmus was to share his bed it was of the omegas free will. Torveld planned to court the omega in time but felt that Erasmus first needed some time and space in which to find himself as a newly freed man.


	2. Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erasmus is introduced to his new home.

When they arrived at the palace in Patras, Torveld instructed Erasmus to go with a female servant who would show him to his rooms.

"Will you not come with me?" Erasmus asked him with a look of sadness.

"I will see you soon, but I must see to some business first. I shouldn't be gone more than a few days. Briseis will see that you are comfortable in my absense," Torveld replied, gesturing toward the servant.

"Come," Briseis spoke warmly, taking Erasmus by the hand. "Your rooms are near mine." They walked for what seemed like miles as Briseis led him down winding corridors, through open courtyards, and up and down flights of stairs. Finally they arrived at a heavy wooden door. Briseis pressed it open. The chamber inside was light and airy. Light green and blue silks adorned the windows and covered the bed which was placed beneath one of the windows. There was also a comfortable couch with many soft cusions to rest on as well as a small table that held a carafe of wine and a bowl of tangerines. All along one wall were shelves filled with a veritable library of books.

"Prince Torveld had us prepare this all for you," Briseis said with a sweet smile. "My room is just across the hall if you need anything. Please, feel welcome here. Oh, and we are all omegas down this corridor. The Prince keeps us well protected. The gaurds at the end of the hall are betas." Erasmus listened quietly as she spoke. Suddenly, Briseis took Erasmus by both hands, gazing into his eyes.

"I too know what it is to be mistreated," she said, and only then did Erasmus notice the pale scarring up and down her arms. He flushed and cast his eyes down. "Know you are safe here," Briseis said and squeezed both of his hands.

"You look tired," she continued. "I will leave you to rest. Your bath is through the door just there, and there are fresh clothes for you in the chest of drawers near your bed."

 

"Thank you," Erasmus murmured.

"If you would like, I can show you the gardens this evening. " Erasmus nodded slowly in reply. "Alright, I will see you then. Rest well!" With that Breseis left the room and Erasmus was alone.

He gazed out his window which looked out over a garden. It truly was beautiful, and he knew that he should be happy and grateful, but he felt almost as if something had been taken from him. Without bathing or changing out of his travelling clothes, Erasmus collapsed onto his bed and wept. It was just all so much. What would his life be now?

Eventually, he fell asleep and was still asleep when Briseis returned that evening; she didn't wake him. He slept through breakfast the next morning and into the afternoon. Finally Breseis woke him.

"You need to eat something," she pressed, and he nibbled at the bread she offered. "Are you ill?" Erasmus shook his head.

"I'm just tired," he said quietly.

"Where are you in your heat cycle?" she asked, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Is it coming soon?"

"No," he stammered, "I-I don't think so."

"Hmm," she sighed as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Come with me," she said gently as she rose and lead him into the next room. There she prepared the bath for him. To his surprise she unfastened his tunic at the shoulder, letting it fall to the ground. He only felt ashamed when he noticed her eyes fall on the scarring on his upper thigh. He quickly turned away then and she helped him climb into the bath.

"You know, you have nothing to be ashamed of," she said softly, pouring water gently over his head and back.

"It's just so ugly," Erasmus nearly whispered.

"I once thought the same of myself," she replied. Erasmus inhaled deeply. Briseis' light scent filled the air. She smelled like fresh spring lilacs and Erasmus found it quite soothing. The warm water, coupled with the scent of his fellow omega eased his tense muscles, and he actually found himself relaxing as Briseis gently washed his hair.

"I think you're very beautiful, and very kind," Erasmus said quietly. Briseis laughed softly.

"You're sweet," she said. But she was beautiful, with warm, dark skin and big brown eyes. Her face was framed by a mass of tight black curls and her full lips were usually stretched into a smile.

As Erasmus dried himself, Briseis brought him a clean night shirt. The light cotton smelled fresh and felt soft against his clean skin.

"Will you come walk with me later?" she asked him as he returned to the bed.

"Alright," he replied, but again, he slept through the rest of the day and night without waking for meals.

After three days, Briseis sent word to Torveld: Erasmus must be ill.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torveld returns.

Torveld rapped softly at the door but got no answer. Slowly, he pressed the door open.

"Erasmus?" he called in a low voice, "are you awake?" As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, he could make out a huddled figure on the bed. Torveld took a deep breath. He didn't smell illness, but the omega's scent wasn't as sweet as it had been before.

"Erasmus?" he spoke again, and this time the figure on the bed began to stir. "Erasmus, are you well?" Suddenly, Erasmus recognised the deep voice, registered the alpha scent like damp earth in a deep wood that suddenly filled his room. He scrambled out of bed, throwing himself at the alpha's feet, kissing the leather there. At this, Torveld dropped to his knees and pulled Erasmus up to meet him.

"Please, you don't need to do that anymore," Torveld said gently, brushing the honeyed curls out of Erasmus' eyes. The omega took Torveld's hand into his own, pressing it against his cheek, breathing in the scent before kissing the large palm, hardened by years of sword training.

"I'm sorry," Erasmus said in his soft voice, "it's just... I really missed you." At this spoken truth, Erasmus blushed a deep crimson. Torveld brought the young man's gaze up to meet his own.

"You needn't be embarrassed to share your feelings with me. I missed you too." In a bold move for the shy omega, he leaned forward into Torveld's chest, nuzzling under his chin. The alpha reciprocated, holding the omega to his breast, and noted the sudden return of omega sweetness to the air.

"Are you alright, Erasmus? Breseis tells me you haven't left your rooms since you arrived. She also said you have not been eating and sleep all day. Are you not happy here?"

"It is beautiful here. You have provided well for me, Your Highness." It was a non- answer and Torveld knew it. He stood, taking Erasmus by the hand and led him to the couch where they sat together. Erasmus tugged at the short night shirt he wore, covering the burn marks on his thigh.

"Please call me Torveld. And please, be honest with me. What is troubling you?"

"I'm lonely without you. You're kind, and I feel safe with you... And I know you can't court me, but I thought at least I would be with you." His voice was barely a whisper, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Would you wish me to court you?"

"What does it matter? You can't," Erasmus sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"And who says that?" Torveld laughed softly. Erasmus' eyes widened, confused.

"You're a prince. You're so important, and I'm just..." he trailed off.

"You're important to me," Torveld replied, brushing a tear from the omega's cheek. Then after a moment he asked, "would my courting you make you happy?"

"Of course, but- " Torveld stopped him, pressing a finger to Erasmus' lips.

"Shhh," Torveld nearly growled, a deep alpha growl, and he sensed the omega respond next to him. "Promise me one thing," he said, "don't do anything you don't want to do, even if you think it's what I want. I want you with me, but only if that is what you want. I don't want a slave who has to care for me; I want a mate who truly cares for me. Do you understand?"

Erasmus nodded slowly, his hazel eyes wide. Torveld looked down at him smiling. Slowly, he reached for the omega, grasping his waist and pulling him forward gently. Erasmus' eyes fluttered shut as their lips met.

"Is this what you want?" Torveld whispered, burying his face in the omega's neck. Erasmus didn't need to reply; Torveld could smell the answer in the sweet apple blossom essence emanating frm the younger man's body.

"Yes, Torveld," Erasmus sighed as if it weren't obvious. Torveld kissed him again, deeper then, and Erasmus practically climbed into his lap, his fingers tangling in the older man's hair. Erasmus rubbed his neck against Torveld's, mingling their scents. The alpha could smell the slick beginning to drip from the omega's body, and knew he needed to stop before his alpha instinct became uncontrollable.

"Whoa," Torveld said softly, gently holding Erasmus out in front of himself. "If we don't slow down, I won't be able to stop myself from bedding you now!"

"I wouldn't mind that," Erasmus nearly purred.

"All in due time, little omega," Torveld teased. "First, I would like it if you would dress and join me for breakfast... if you want to, of course!"

Erasmus nodded, smiling at him.

"You have such a beautiful smile. I hope I'll get to see more of it," Torveld said, caressing the omega's cheek before kissing his forehead sweetly. "I'll wait for you in the hall."


	4. “I wish to know you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Brief allusion to rape (not explicitly described)
> 
> Torveld shows Erasmus the countryside. Erasmus is happy (yay!) and things “heat up” a bit.

Erasmus said little during breakfast, shy, Torveld assumed in front of the various members of the court who joined them. He was correct in his assumption. Although he was dressed in fine clothing and was seated at the prince's right hand, Erasmus felt utterly out of place; he had never been served by others before and didn't quite know how to act. Every now and again, Torveld would touch his knee to Erasmus' under the table, an act of reassurance. Torvald loved the shy smile the act would rouse from the omega every time.

After breakfast Torveld offered Erasmus his hand, and he took it.

"Would you like to come riding with me?" the alpha asked, longing to be alone with the shy young man.

"Yes," Erasmus answered, blushing, "but I don't know how... l've never been taught."

"I can teach you sometime if you'd like, but for now you can ride with me."

Erasmus smiled and nodded in agreement. He followed Torveld to the stables where he watched the prince ready his horse. Of course there were servants to do this, but Torveld liked to do it himself. Once all was ready, Torveld beckoned Erasmus forward. The size of the horse intimidated him, but he trusted the alpha and stepped forward. Torveld showed him where to place his foot, pushing him up into the saddle with strong arms. Moments later, Torveld swung himself up into the saddle behind Erasmus.

"Are you comfortable like this?" Torveld asked, twining an arm around the omega's slender waist, and grasping the reins in his other hand.

"Yes," Erasmus answered softly, enjoying the strong arm around his waist.

Torveld urged the horse forward and felt Erasmus startle at the movement.

"It's alright." Torveld soothed, "I won't let you fall." Erasmus relaxed a bit, leaning gently into the alpha as they rode on.

The countryside was beautiful. Erasmus delighted in the fresh green fields filled with wild flowers. The sun was bright in the sky and the omega, accustomed to a warm climate, enjoyed its warmth on his face.

"I hope you are happy here in Patras," Torveld spoke after a while.

"I am," Erasmus answered, "especially now." Torveld smiled to himself. He sensed the sincerity in the younger man's answer.

"I'm glad," Torveld replied, leaning his head forward slightly, inhaling the sweet scent emanating from the omega's graceful neck. Erasmus could sense what Torveld was doing and leaned back into him further, turning his head and baring his neck to the alpha. Torveld gently rubbed his cheek against Erasmus' soft hair.

"You're so beautiful," Torveld whispered against Erasmus' ear. Erasmus smiled to himself.

"It is an honor to hear you say so," Erasmus replied softly, his phrasing still formal out of habit, but then he added, "I find you very handsome... Torveld." Torveld sensed the omega's hesitation in addressing him by his given name, but was very pleased to hear it all the same. He tightened his grip on the young man and planted a kiss on the side of his head among his golden curls.

Still they rode on. Torveld guided his horse into a quiet forest. It wasn't dark or forbidding; the trees were not so dense that they blocked the sun's rays from reaching the forest floor, but the light was dappled and the air was cooler by a degree. They came to a stream and Torveld pulled up on the reins. He dismounted and offered Erasmus a hand down as well. Torveld loosed his horse, knowing she would not stray far.

"Come," Torveld said gently, smiling, "this is one of my favorite places to visit when I need some peace and quiet; I thought you might enjoy it." He led Erasmus to the stream bank and sat beneath a fragrant, flowering tree. Erasmus sat beside him, his limbs folded elegantly as he had been trained. The ground was soft with moss and small purple flowers. Erasmus could see small silvery trout darting to and fro in the stream.

"It is quite beautiful here," Erasmus replied, "I'm glad you've brought me with you." Erasmus flushed again, lowering his eyes.

"I noticed you were quiet at breakfast. I hoped that you might feel more comfortable here, away from the palace, to speak openly with me. I wish to know you, Erasmus." Torveld reached out and touched Erasmus' chin, gently bringing his gaze up to meet his own.

"May I... May I ask you why?" Erasmus struggled to get his words out.

"You may ask me anything," Torveld answered. "I am growing old- " Erasmus opened his mouth to protest, but Torveld continued, "yes! Old and lonely." He looked deeply into the omega's eyes as he spoke. "As I'm sure you know, I am unlikely to ever become king, so my producing an heir is not of utmost importance to Patras, but in the opinions of the court, it is high time that I take a mate... and for once, I find myself agreeing with them."

Erasmus' eyes were wide in disbelief.

"You look shocked."

"It's just... are you saying that you would consider me to... to be your...?" Erasmus seemed to be struggling with speech again.

"Yes, Erasmus, if you would have me."

"But me?" Erasmus still looked incredulous. "A slave?"

"Former slave," Torveld corrected. "And yes."

"But wouldn't the court- "

"I don't care what they think. It's my life and my happiness at stake. You make me happy, Erasmus. You are sweet, and kind, and without pretense. I grow weary of the nobility I am so often surrounded by. A marriage to a nobleman or noblewoman would reek of politics rather than affection."

"If it is not too bold, might I ask you about Prince Laurent?" Erasmus spoke meekly.

"Nothing is off limits. What would you like to know?" Torveld asked quizzically.

"I remember the way you looked at him in Vere. I assumed, and I appologize, that you wished to be with him." Erasmus looked down at his feet, again red-faced. Torveld smiled, laughing softly to himself.

"I must add 'perceptive' to the list of qualities I admire in you. Laurent is indeed comely, as well as intelligent, and I thought at the time that a marriage to him may be politically advantageous, but Laurent is also possessed of a cutting tongue and a steely demeanor that I am unsure my heart could handle... And if the rumors are true, he has since been spoken for by none other than King Damianos." At this, Erasmus' mouth fell open and he turned quickly toward Torveld.

"But Prince Damianos is dead!" he cried.

"No, as it turns out, he isn't. His brother had betrayed him and had him shipped to Vere as a slave at the same time you were. Perhaps you met him and didn't realize it." Erasmus' head swam with the thought.

"I was being trained as a bed slave for Prince Damianos," Erasmus said as if in a daze. "My coloring is unusual in Akielos, and it was believed I would be pleasing to him." Torveld frowned at this.

"Well, Damianos can keep Laurent. You deserve more than to be one piece in some prince's harem." Torveld moved slowly toward Erasmus, desire in his eyes. When Erasmus looked up at him TorveId felt he could see the same desire reflected back at him. Torveld took Erasmus' face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Erasmus returned the kiss passionately; he could feel his body reacting to the growing scent of alpha musk around him. He wanted to give himself to Torveld, to feel the alpha's teeth sink into the crook of his neck, claiming him. He offered his neck up, ripe with sweet omega scent. Torveld buried his face there, smelling and then licking and nipping. Erasmus whined plaintively, his body clearly wanting to be taken. Torveld pulled him closer until Erasmus was sitting in his lap.

"You smell so good," Torveld growled quietly, a deep rumble that further excited the omega. Erasmus pressed his body against the alpha; he could feel Torveld hard beneath his clothing. Torveld could smell the slick gathering between the omega's legs; it was intoxicating. Another whine escaped Erasmus' throat as he rubbed his face against Torveld's neck.

Suddenly Torveld rolled, laying Erasmus on the soft ground, a spray of light purple flowers around his head. Torveld was atop him then, kissing the omega hungrily. Erasmus found himself pinned beneath Torveld's weight and realized he enjoyed the feeling. It felt different with Torveld: he felt safe. Until then, Erasmus had only ever been taken by force; it had always been rough, uncaring, frightening, and painful. Now he felt eager to submit to this gentle alpha.

"Alpha," Erasmus softly gasped and found himself thrusting his hips up to press against Torveld's. Abruptly, though, Torveld pulled back.

"Oh, Erasmus, I wish I could take you now," he moaned into the omega's heaving chest.

"You can," Erasmus breathed, gazing up into the alpha's soft brown eyes. Torveld groaned loudly, pushing himself off of Erasmus and onto his back on the soft grass at the omega's side. Erasmus sat up, startled. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked, his hazel eyes wide.

"No, of course not," Torveld answered, taking Erasmus' hand, "I only feel that it's still too soon. I would like for us to get to know one another better rather than bedding you straight away... Though you know I'd like nothing better now." Erasmus blushed deeply again. "You know, when I was a younger alpha I wouldn't have been able to resist a beautiful, willing omega. I guess there are a few good things about growing older."

The pair sat quietly for a short while before Torveld broke the silence again. "Does the difference in our ages bother you, Erasmus? Please be honest."

"No," Erasmus answered, moving closer to him. "Truly it doesn't. I like you. You've always been so kind and gentle with me. From the moment I met you, I knew I wanted to go with you." Torveld smiled and put his arm around the omega's waist, kissing his cheek softly.

"Do you even know how old I am?" Erasmus shook his head. "I'm 42 years old. Do you feel I'm too old for you now?"

"No," Erasmus said simply, leaning his head against Torveld's shoulder.

"Erasmus, I should have asked ages ago, but how old are you?"

"I don't know really."

"You don't know the date of your birth?" Torveld was surprised, himself having endured birthday celebration feasts for decades after he had stopped enjoying them. "Your parents never told you?"

"No. I don't remember my parents. I was very young when a slave trader spotted my hair and offered my father some gold for me. My parents were very poor. I'm told my mother was devastated when she found out and that she came looking for me to return the gold and take me home, but the trader refused to take the money and return me."

"I'm sorry... I'm at a loss for words."

"lt's alright. I've never known any different. And anyway, what I remember of being a child in Akielos isn't unpleasant. I was well cared for, I never knew hunger, and there were other children my age to play with. The gardens there were very beautiful. I remember admiring the beauty even as a young child."

"Would you like to tour the palace gardens with me tomorrow morning?" Torveld asked, absent-mindedly running his fingers through Erasmus' curls. "I could have breakfast brought to us there."

"I would like that very much." Erasmus wasn't going to miss eating with the nobility either.

"I'll look forward to that... Anyway, we were discussing your age."

"Yes. Like I said, I'm not sure, but I presented as an omega and had my first heat about four or so years ago. And I presented a little later than my keepers expected."

"Hmm." Torveld paused a moment to calculate. "That should put you around 19 or 20 years old. That is what I assumed when we met."

The two continued conversing comfortably for a while before Torveld stood and stretched.

"Would you like to walk a bit before we return to the palace? My legs could use it," Torveld said.

"Alright," Erasmus answered. Torveld offered him a hand and he stood. Erasmus paused to adjust his tunic. As he brushed bits of leaves and moss from his backside, he froze, feeling his face turning hot and red with embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Torveld asked.

"Uh, it's embarrassing," Erasmus answered hesitantly, knowing there was no use trying to hide it.

"What is? You can tell me."

"My clothing... It must have happened when we were... you know... " And Torveld suddenly knew what he was trying to say: the rear of the omega's tunic was wet with slick.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart," Torveld laughed softly. "I find it rather flattering, really," he added with a raised eyebrow. This made Erasmus blush further, and Torveld kissed him gently. "It's a warm day; you could clean up in the stream and be dry by the time we return."

Erasmus did as was suggested, removing his sandals and wading into the gentle stream. The water was cool, but not too cold and Erasmus washed himself and the bottom half of his tunic before returning to the shore. Torveld tried not to stare too blatantly at how the wet fabric clung to the omega's hips and thighs.

Torveld took Erasmus by the hand and they walked a while at the edge of the stream. He had been correct and Eramus was nearly dry by the time Torveld whistled for his horse and helped him into the saddle. Erasmus savored each moment of the ride back to the palace. He reveled in the sense of security the alpha's strong arm around his waist provided him and in the warmth that Torveld's torso emanated against his back.

When they arrived at the palace and dismounted, Torveld turned to Erasmus.

"I understand if you would feel more comfortable eating in your rooms this evening," he said. He could sense the omega's discomfort at breakfast.

"Thank you," Erasmus replied before hesitantly adding, "am I to remain alone in my own rooms then?"

Torveld smiled kindly down at him. "I don't enjoy sleeping alone either, but humor me, please, for just a while more. I want to feel that I courted you properly first," he replied, caressing Erasmus' cheek. "Come, though, I will walk you to your rooms." He offered Erasmus his arm, and he took it.

A few heads turned as the prince passed with what appeared to be an Akielon slave on his arm. Though the collar had been removed from Erasmus' graceful neck, the gold cuffs remained on his wrists and it did not go unnoticed. Erasmus could hear whispered voices as they passed, but Torveld took no notice; he was too busy pointing out the works of art and Patran architecture that adorned the palace.

When they arrived at Erasmus' door Torveld took the omega's hands in his own. "I really enjoyed our time together today," he spoke sincerely.

"I did too. Thank you, Torveld," Erasmus replied smiling demurely.

"It's my pleasure," Torveld said, pulling Erasmus in gently for a slow kiss. Erasmus kept his eyes closed for a moment after the kiss ended, a faint smile on his lips.

"I'm very much looking forward to showing you the gardens tomorrow, Erasmus."

"I am as well. I only wish I didn't have to say goodbye until then," Erasmus said, blushing.

"You are very sweet, Erasmus. I hope you enjoy your evening, and I will see you in the morning." Torveld Kissed him once more before taking his leave. Erasmus watched the alpha's retreating form longingly before at last entering his bedroom.


	5. Wine and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Briseis and Erasmus drink a little too much and talk about contraception... 
> 
> Trigger warning: allusion to rape (again, nothing too explicit)

When he entered the chamber, Erasmus found that his sheets had been changed and fresh clothing laid out. He kicked his sandals off and climbed onto his bed, gazing out his window at the fruit trees that were beginning to cast long shadows in the garden. It wasn't long before he heard a gentle knocking at his door. For a moment he thought maybe Torveld had changed his mind about the sleeping arrangement and his heart lept, but when he opened the door he found Briseis waiting for him instead.

"Erasmus!" she said, smiling. "I am glad to see you up! I was worried about you." Her large eyes were soft with compassion, and Erasmus suddenly regretted not speaking with her more in the previous days.

"Please come in!" Erasmus said with a smile. "I'm sorry to have caused you worry. And thank you again for your kindness. I am sorry that I haven't been..." He paused, searching for his words.

"It is alright. I am sure you have been through a lot recently. I hope you are feeling more comfortable here."

"I am, thank you. Please, sit! Would you like some wine?" Erasmus wasn't used to entertaining guests of his own, but he felt he must offer her something.

"Alright then," she smiled mischievously, "I Will have some if you will also have a glass and sit and talk with me."

"Alright," Erasmus said, smiling. He had had wine before in small amounts when offered at celebration feasts or important dinners in Akielos, but otherwise slaves were not often permitted alcohol. As he poured the wine, Erasmus almost felt as though he were doing something elicit until he remembered he was no longer a slave; It was a feeling he would not soon be used to.

"Where were you earlier today?" Briseis asked casually, taking the glass Erasmus offered. "I came to look in on you and found you missing." Erasmus sat beside her with his  
glass, his back straight and legs together as he had been trained. At her question, Erasmus gazed at the glass in his hands, feeling his cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink.

"I was with Prince Torveld," he answered softly, "he took me out riding."

"You had a good time, I take it," she smiled knowingly at him over the top of her glass.

"Yes, very much so," he affirmed.

"Good, I'm glad to see you happy." She tasted the wine then. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "he gave you the good stuff! Taste it!" He did. It was almost sweet; it was also quite strong.

"You know, I haven't seen Torveld this happy in a while. I don't know the specifics regarding his last trip to Vere, but it seems to have left him quite pleased. I've also heard tell that he has not written to Prince Laurent for some time now... which used to happen far more often than his job requires." Briseis lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you know him well?" Erasmus asked shyly, his head beginning to swim already with the wine. "Prince Torveld, I mean."

"Better than some, I suppose," she answered. "I've served in the palace for nearly ten years now. He brought me here from Vask. I was a slave there."

"Were you traded to him like I was, and the other Akielon slaves?"

"No. He convinced my master to let me come with him to Patras. I'm not sure how. I was frightened at first. I did not know the Patran language well, and I knew little of Prince Torveld. I feared what he wanted with me. But he was always kind, and he never took me to his bed or allowed his men to. Later I heard that he had noticed the scarring on my arms and wished to save me from further abuse." Erasmus admired her strength, the way she wore sleeveless dresses, unafraid to show the world her scars. He hoped to himself that he might be equally fearless one day, but at the same time he doubted that that would ever be the case.

"Are you a slave here?" he asked.

"No." she smiled. "I work in the kitchens and gardens, but mostly I look after the omega servants. They come to me with their problems and I do what I can to help. I am also called upon to help deliver babies and aid the physicians in whatever way I can. In return I get protection, a home, food, clothing, and anything else I could need. Prince Torveld has made it clear that I am free to discontinue my service whenever I like, but I am happy here. I feel like I belong."

"Do you know what has become of the other Akielon slaves that the Regent traded to Patras?"

"They are well. They were all given the offer I was, and I believe they have all taken it. I believe most of them have been taken to different palaces as we didn't have need for so many here, but I am sure the Prince will see that they are well treated." Erasmus smiled hearing that.

"What about you, Erasmus? Why were you not grouped with the others? Have you been offered a similar position?"

Erasmus' cheeks, already warm from the wine, grew warmer still. "I... I'm not sure, really. Torveld, I uh, mean, the Prince had my collar removed. He said I can stay here as long as I want but... I wasn't... I um... I don't have a job that I know of. I did have one... On the journey from Vere I served the Prince, but now he says I'm free." Due in part to the wine, Erasmus struggled more than usual to say what he wanted. Briseis listened, bemused, a kind smile on her full lips.

Just then there was a knock at the door and before Erasmus could respond, a young girl, followed by a boy, both omegas, entered carrying platters of food. They silently set to preparing the small table in the room with silverware and dishes before leaving as quickly as they appeared. Erasmus simply stared.

"Your dinner, I suppose," Briseis laughed.

"Will you stay and eat with me?" Erasmus asked. Briseis thought she could almost hear desperation in the question.

"Of course," she answered and they both moved to the table. Briseis was sure to grab the wine as she went. "I wouldn't want this to go to waste!" she exclaimed, laughing. Erasmus grinned at her and held out his glass. Before long they were both laughing and enjoying the meal. Briseis teased Erasmus good-naturedly, asking what she needed to do for the Prince to have food of that quality delivered to her rooms. At that Erasmus blushed violently, but laughed harder. They ate well, Briseis pushing more and more food on Erasmus, exclaiming at how thin he was.

"You're like the mother I never had!" Erasmus laughed. "Except you're, like young." She was 29.

"So, like the older sister you never had."

"Yes, that sounds good."

 

"Erasmus you're precious."

When they both stood, more than a little drunk, Erasmus stumbled, falling into Briseis who caught him with some effort. She helped him to his bed where he collapsed, giggling.

"I've never been like this before!" Erasmus laughed.

"What's an older sister good for if not to be a corrupting influence?" Briseis teased.

"Will you stay with me?" Erasmus asked, suddenly serious. "I get lonely."

"Sure," she answered softly, sitting on the bed next to where he lay. "I'm sure we all get lonely sometimes."

"You smell good," he said suddenly giggly again, "like lilac."

"Ha! Okay, Silly!" she stretched out, turning on her side to face him.

"Do you think he's courting anyone else?"

"What? Who?" she laughed, "Anyone else? What are you talking about?"

"Torveld," he blurted before clapping a hand to his mouth.

"I don't know that he's courted anyone, or at least since I've been around... and why are you asking me? It seems you're the one on a first-name basis with him..." She winked. "How did you serve him in Vere anyway?"

"What?" And then Erasmus' eyes widened. "Not like that!" he cried, giving her a playful shove. "But... do you think he really likes me?"

"Erasmus!" she cried in mock exasperation, "Again, how would I know?"

"I dunno, you've known him longer."

"Yeah, but he took you riding today... alone, I'm assuming... just the two of you?"

"Yeah... and the horse."

Briseis laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What has he said to you, Erasmus?" she asked gently, smiling.

"He said he cares for me... that he wants to court me," Erasmus answered, looking down at his hands. "But I'm not important; I was a slave." Briseis took his hand.

"You are not unimportant. You may not rule a kingdom, but that doesn't mean you don't matter. I think you should listen to Prince Torveld; he is a good man. He is honest, and I don't think he would say that to you if he didn't mean it." Erasmus looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks."

"And has he kissed you?" she added. Erasmus turned red and she knew the answer. "And how was it?" she said mischievously.

"Wonderful," Erasmus said a little dreamily, his voice quiet. "I... I think I'm in love with him."

"Oh, sweetheart," Briseis said, touching his cheek. "I hope he deserves you."

"He's so kind... and handsome," Erasmus said softly. It was as if a dam suddenly broke and the river of emotion is him came pouring out. "I think about him all the time and being away from him makes my chest hurt. When we arrived here and he left me alone for three days, I thought he was done with me. It hurt so bad. I couldn't stop crying so I just slept. And now I' m to have breakfast with him in the morning and he's showing me the gardens, and I'm so excited, but I feel nervous too and my stomach hurts... is that normal? I've never felt like this before. Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Erasmus was almost out of breath when he stopped. Briseis laughed.

"No, Erasmus, there's nothing wrong with you! That's just what it feels like when you care about someone so much and you hope they feel the same way and everything works out."

"Thank you for staying and talking with me," Erasmus said suddenly.

"Any time, love," Briseis replied. After a moment Briseis spoke again. "Erasmus, I want to ask you something as your new older sister."

"Yes?"

"Are you taking precautions?"

"What do you mean?" Erasmus' brow furrowed.

"Against pregnancy," she clarified. Erasmus looked mortified.

"We haven't..." he began.

"That may not always be the case," she replied, flashing a knowing smile. "Anyway, I can help you get what you need. There are certain plants that you can make tea with. It helps prevent conception." Erasmus still looked thoroughly embarrassed, but gradually his flush turned into a look of anxiety.

"Umm," he began hesitantly, "there is actually something I've been... I... you said you work with the physicians?"

"Yes. What's wrong, Erasmus?" she gazed at him with her warm brown eyes full of concern.

"It's my heat cycle... I haven't been in heat since the journey from Akielos to Vere." Erasmus fidgeted with his hands. "I'm afraid maybe there's something wrong."

"Hmm," Briseis said, concerned, "how many months has that been?"

"Well over three."

"And you had regular three month cycles before then?"

 

"Yes."

Briseis took his hand in hers. "In Vere were you... I'm sorry, I know you suffered abuses. Were you forced by an alpha?" Erasmus nodded slowly, tears forming in his eyes.

"I... I was taken by many men in Vere." His voice was small and broken, and he could no longer stop the tears from falling down his face. Briseis gathered him in her arms as he wept. "So many terrible things happened," he choked.

"Erasmus, sweetheart, I'm so sorry such things were done to you," Briseis soothed, rocking him gently in her arms. He took comfort in her calming scent and soft skin. "You're safe here," she whispered, stroking his hair over and over. When at last his body ceased trembling, Briseis gently asked how long it had been since the last time he had been attacked by an alpha. With his answer she did some quick math in her head, noted Erasmus' thin chest and flat stomach, and satisfied herself that he was not pregnant.

"I wouldn't worry too much for now, love," she said at last. "You have been through more trauma than a person should endure in a lifetime, and stress can do crazy things to the body. I wager you weren't fed well for a while either. It isn't uncommon for stress and malnourishment to temporarily halt an omega's cycle." Erasmus looked up at her shyly then.

"So you think it might go back to normal after a while?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. I suggest you try your best to rest and relax. Eat plenty of good food... and enjoy the time with your Prince." She prodded playfully at him and he flushed, smiling again. "Once your body realizes you're no longer in danger I would bet that your cycle will begin again. And if it doesn't, I will go with you and you can be examined by a physician." The thought of being examined filled Erasmus with anxiety, and he really hoped that it would not come to that.

"In the mean time, you should still drink the tea I can help you with, just in case... Oh Erasmus, you're so cute when you blush!" Briseis laughed again. "Anyway, if you go to bed with the Prince, come to me in the morning." Erasmus, still red in the face, nodded.

By that time it was rather late. The light had gone from the sky some time before, and the candles in the room were burning low, casting shuddering shadows on the walls.

"You aught to get some sleep, dear," Briseis said softly. "You want to be well rested for your Prince." she added, knowing it would both embarrass Erasmus and make him smile. Briseis moved to rise from the bed, but suddenly felt a soft hand hold lightly on her arm.

"Stay?" Erasmus nearly whispered, "please?" Briseis was surprised, but settled back down. "I have nightmares," Erasaus added quietly.

"I understand," Briseis offered kindly, cupping his cheek in her palm. When she opened her arms to him, he gratefully nestled against her.

"Thank you, dear sister," he whispered as she stroked his hair gently, and eventually they drifted to sleep, the sounds of each others' breaths like gentle lullabies.


	6. In the Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erasmus falls even further for his Prince Charming...❤️ 
> 
> This is a pretty fluffy chapter. 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter

By the time Briseis awoke, warm light was pouring over her face and the sleeping form of Erasmus nuzzled into her side. She groaned, shading her eyes as her head pounded. Gently, she roused Erasmus, a hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up love," she said softly. Erasmus slowly stretched, yawning. He reminded her just then of a sleepy puppy. "How do you feel?" she asked, hoping their fun the night before would not ruin his morning with the prince.

"Mmm, great," He smiled sweetly and she envied his young constitution.

"Give it ten years," she teased, "then you'll know the pleasure of the wine-induced headache I'm enjoying just now. Now, go bathe and I'll find you something nice to wear." Having finally eaten well, divulged some of his fears to a friend, and had a pleasant night's sleep at Briseis' side, Erasmus' steps felt light as air as he made his way to the bath. When he emerged again, wrapped in a towel, Briseis showed him what she had chosen for his wardrobe. The fabric was a beautiful shade of light blue and felt wonderfully soft against his skin. The tunic fastened at both shoulders and fell to just above his knees. A thin siver belt tied at his waist, accentuating his graceful frame.

"You look beautiful," she said warmly, giving him a sisterly hug. "Just one more thing." she went to the bath and selected a small vial. She poured a small amount of fragrant oil in her palm and rubbed her hands together before running her long fingers through Erasmus' hair. When she finished, his curls were full and gleaming brightly. She took him by the hand and led him to a long mirror in the corner of the bath. "Look at yourself, Erasmus. You're perfect."

He gazed at their reflection, smiling. He had been told from a young age that he was beautiful, but since the journey from Akielos and his time in Vere, he had felt only shame whenever he caught sight of himself; he felt ruined, used up, discarded. But now, at Breseis' side his shame eased. She stood a few inches taller than he did and exuded strength and self assuredness.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Erasmus startled and Briseis went to answer it.

"Your highness!" Erasmus heard her exclaim and froze, his breath catching in his chest.

"Good morning, Briseis," he heard Torveld say warmly. "Is everything alright?" he asked taking note of Briseis' disheveld appearance. "Is Erasmus well?"

"Yes, my Lord," Briseis answered and Erasmus walked into the doorway. Torveld looked dumbstruck as his eyes travelled over Erasmus, well-rested and content. Erasmus couldn't help but smile and bow his head as Torveld gazed at him. Suddenly, Briseis had him by the hand, leading him across the room to the prince.

"Enjoy your breakfast," she said, kissing Erasmus' cheek softly, a pretty blush spreading across his cheeks. "Good day, my Lord," she added, bowing her head in Torveld's direction before walking toward the door.

"Thank you, Briseis," Torveld replied, still gazing at Erasmus. As the door shut behind Briseis, Torveld stepped forward, taking Erasmus' hand in one of his, and cupping Erasmus' cheek with the other. "You are breathtaking," Torveld said in a low voice.

"You are too kind," Erasmus replied shyly, bowing his head.

"I only speak the truth." Torveld said, bending to kiss Erasmus gently. The pretty omega took a step forward, pressing himself against Torveld's muscled torso. Torveld drank in the sweet omega scent heavy in the room and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"I'm so happy to be with you again," Erasmus said in his gentle voice, gazing sweetly up at his alpha prince.

"Me as well," Torveld smiled. "Are you ready to eat? It's a beautiful morning." Erasmus nodded and Torveld led him from the room before again offering up his arm. Erasmus loved walking so close with him, breathing his earthy scent, and feeling the warmth emanating from his strong body.

"Did you have a pleasant evening yesterday?" Torveld asked sincerely, curious to know how the omega would choose to spend his free time.

"Oh, yes," Erasmus replied happily, "Briseis ate dinner with me and spoke with me all evening. She is so kind...She told me how you saved her from a cruel master. She said that you are a good man."

"Then I should thank her for casting me in a favorable light." That time it was Torveld's turn to blush slightly. "Is she well? She didnt look quite herself this morning." Erasmus giggled then, covering his mouth and Torveld eyed him with a look of amusement.

"I'm afraid maybe we enjoyed the wine last night a little too much. I also kept her up rather late." Erasmus didn't want to divulge just then that she had spent the night with him, fearing it would make him seem pathetic for asking her to.

"Well I'm glad you've found a friend in her; I was hoping maybe you would."

When they stepped outside they were greeted by a warm breeze, sweet with blossoming fruit trees. Erasmus took a deep breath and couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy. Torveld led him down a winding stone path that wove through different parts of the garden. Erasmus wanted to stop and look at each fountain, statue, and unfamiliar flower they passed, but Torveld assured him there would be time to see everything after they ate; he had taken the day off from his princely duties.

Eventually the pair came to the small orchard where their meal had been set out on a blanket beneath the trees. The gentle breeze set blossom petals swirling around them where they stood.

"It is so beautiful here," Erasmus said, his voice full of awe. "It reminds me of Akielos."

"I hoped you would enjoy it," Torveld smiled and kissed the younger man on the cheek. Erasmus nearly purred with delight.

Torveld sat at the edge of the blanket with a slight groan and motioned to Erasmus to do the same.

"Make yourself comfortable love," Torveld spoke as he unlaced the top of his shirt. Erasmus stared for a moment at the dark brown hair just visible in the vee of the alpha's shirt before kicking off his sandals and sitting, legs folded gracefully to the side, beside the older man.

"Would you like me to help you off with your boots, my Lord?" Erasmus' tongue slipped into formal habit though his sentiment was sincere,

Torveld didn't correct him though and simply replied "if you wish too," smiling. The omega crawled eagerly to the end of Torveld's outstretched legs, and the alpha couldn't help but stare at his ass as he did so.

"What?" Erasmus said as he turned around and caught the prince's gaze.

"Nothing," came the reply, "just enjoying the view."

Erasmus flushed hard before grasping a boot and giving it a tug. Once his feet were bare, Torveld moved forward to catch the omega in another kiss before burying his face in the younger man's hair. "Your hair smells amazing," he growled. Erasmus smiled and made a mental note to thank Briseis as he leaned in closer to nuzzle the alpha's neck.

There lie the danger in his being around Torveld: Erasmus wished to respect the boundaries the alpha had set, but his body had different ideas. Being near Torveld would inevitably lead to kissing Torveld, which would in turn lead to smelling and tasting Torveld, which made his own scent stronger which made Torveld's scent stronger, which would leave the omega dripping with slick and all but throwing himself into the alpha's arms. Erasmus was embarrassed by his lack of control and was convinced that he and Torveld were the only pair in existence in which the alpha possessed a greater measure of self control that his omega. Briseis would later tell him that wasn't true, that it was all just stereotyping, but he was embarrassed all the same.

"Let's see what we have to eat," Torveld suggested, pulling back from the omega who was nearly in his lap. "I need to eat something before I lose myself and have you for breakfast instead," the prince teased, taking one last nip at Erasmus' shoulder. Erasmus laughed soft and high and settled prettily at Torveld's side.

"Shall I serve you Torveld? I want to show you my gratitude."

"That you're here beside me is thanks enough," Torveld answered. "Let me serve you." That a man like Torveld would serve a man like himself was nearly too much for Erasmus' mind to handle. He struggled, resisting the urge to protest and fell to worrying the edge of his tunic instead. When the prince handed him a plate laden with cured meats, fruits, and pastries, he took it with red cheeks and a bowed head.

Torveld ate with enthusiasm, but Erasmus found himself quiet, frozen with the plate in his lap, transfixed by the man in front of him. Finally, at Torveld's urging, Erasmus took a tentative bite of fruit. It tasted like home. No, it tasted like Akielos; Patras was home now, he reminded himself. Either way, he closed his eyes softly as he slowly chewed and swallowed. When he opened them again, Torveld was smiling at him.

"I thought you might enjoy an Akielon meal," Torveld said softly.

"Thank you. You are very thoughtful."

"Do you miss it, Akielos?"

"I did. In Vere I thought about Akielos constantly and the life I was told I would have there."

"And now?"

"I don't dream of Akielos anymore," Erasmus said softly, meeting Torveld's gaze. The prince smiled and rested a hand on the younger man's knee.

"Is there anything you dream about now?" Torveld asked after a pause. Erasmus blushed and Torveld quickly clarified. "I mean, I wish to hear your thoughts, your interests. Is there anything you would like to do in your free time?" The omega paused to think.

"I'm not sure, really."

"What do you enjoy doing?"

"I will have to think on it. I'm not accustomed to having time of my own."

"I understand," Torveld replied patiently.

"What do you enjoy?"

"I enjoy walking in the forest where it is cool and quiet, and I like riding in the countryside. It's beautiful and I enjoy seeing the farmers in their fields and people going about their daily lives. I like speaking with the people in the villages, hearing their problems and devising solutions. And I also enjoy riding through towns where I am not recognized."

"Your life is so important and interesting."

"And I enjoy my work, visiting other countries, but I find myself of late wishing for more free time and quiet moments, and envying those who have a partner and family. What about you?"

"I guess I never thought about it. I was to be a bed slave, possibly for Prince Damianos. I was going to be his, but he would not have been mine. That's all I trained for and thought about. I wouldn't have married or have had a family of my own." Torveld's brow knit in deep thought as he listened to Erasmus speak.

"What about now? Do you think you would like to have those things?"

"To make a life with someone I love?" Erasmus spoke slow and soft. "Yes, I think I would like that very much." His hazel eyes flashed up to meet Torveld's, soft brown. The alpha simply smiled and looked down at his hands, rolling a plum pit between his fingers.

\------------

Once the pair had eaten their fill, Torveld reclined, lazily gazing up at the fruit blossoms overhead. Unbidden, Erasmus moved to his feet. Before Torveld could notice, Erasmus took one of his feet into his lap and began to slowly massage it with his thumbs. Torveld gazed down at the omega, surprised.

"Do you enjoy this?" Erasmus asked sweetly.

"How could I not?" was the answer he received. The omega smiled to himself.

"I enjoy this," Erasmus continued. "I like making people happy. I think I might like to help Briseis in the gardens."

"You are very sweet. I'm sure she would be happy to have your help." Erasmus smiled as he continued to work at Torveld's calloused feet. They were broad and strong, and Erasmus took pleasure in having his hands on the alpha and hearing the faint sounds of pleasure he made.

"I also like to sing," Erasmus said simply after a while.

"I would love to hear you."

Erasmus took a slow breath and began. His voice was soft and pure, and Torveld felt every clear note resonate in his chest. The song was one of Erasmus' favorites. It told of an Akielon princess who fell in love with a commoner she saw working on the docks below her palace. Of course the tale ended in heartbreak, but Erasmus always thought it was incredibly romantic all the same.

"Erasmus, your voice is beautiful," the prince spoke to him in Akielon when the song ended. Erasmus smiled at the sound of his native language on Torveld's tongue.

"I am honored to sing for you," the omega replied, still gazing contentedly at the foot he held in his lap. He was almost startled when Torveld leaned forward to kiss him gently.

"Would you like to tour the gardens now?" Torveld asked when the kiss ended. Erasmus smiled and nodded. Reluctantly, the prince pulled his boots back on and stood, offering the omega his hand.

"Do you have a favorite flower?" Torveld asked the gentle omega at his side as they walked.

"I have always loved the scent of lavender," Erasmus answered. "There were fields with rows of lavender just beyond the palace when I was a child."

"Yes, lavender is well suited to the dry, sunny climate of Akielos."

"But the roses here are beautiful. The yellow ones climbing outside my bedroom window smell so sweet in the mornings."

"Patras is well known for the roses that are grown here. My mother actually planted many of those you see growing today, and even more were grown from cuttings taken from her original plantings. She favored the yellow ones as well." Torveld spoke warmly and Erasmus wished to ask when the queen had passed, but he chose not to.

They paused at a pond filled with lilly pads and brightly colored flowers.

"It's so beautiful," Erasmus remarked.

"Look closer," Torveld said with a smile. Just then a large golden fish appeared from under a lily pad and gulped at the surface of the water. Erasmus laughed, surprised. Then he realized what Torveld had meant by "look closer." Slowly swimming beneath the plants were many large fish, some gold, some orange, white and black.

"They're quite old actually," Torveld stated, referring to the fish, "some are even older than me."

"Really? They're very pretty. I feel like I could watch them all day."

"Well, you may come see them whenever you like." Torveld's voice shifted and he sounded serious. "I want you to truly feel that this is your home, Erasmus, assuming, that is, that you wish to stay. Please do not be afraid to ask for anything."

"Thank you, Torveld," the omega said, turning to face the prince. "Of course I wish to stay... I don't believe I could bear the loss of your presence in my life." Erasmus looked up into Torveld's kind, brown eyes, his own wide and vulnerable. Torveld felt that he might drown in those wide, hazel eyes.

"Do you truly mean what you say, Erasmus? Do you feel true affection for me?" Torveld asked breathlessly. The omega took a step closer to him.

"Yes, Torveld, I..." Erasmus wanted to state the depth of his feelings for the prince, but fear held his tongue.

Torveld took the younger man's head in his hands, stooping to kiss him slowly, deeply. When they paused, Torveld pressed his forehead to Erasmus', the omega's apple blossom scent filling his nostrils. He closed his eyes tightly, willing this to last: he and Erasmus, bonded, a pair, inseparable.

"Erasmus," Torveld began, his voice colored by a vulnerability Erasmus had not heard before, "I love you."

Erasmus' breath caught in his throat as the words struck his ears; he nearly didn't dare believe he'd heard right. Against his will, and to his horror, tears began to prick at his eyes before rolling, unbidden, down his cheeks.

"Erasmus?" Torveld said softly when the omega failed to speak. Erasmus looked up at him, shaking and tear-stained, and the alpha's heart sank. "Sweetheart, why are you crying?" he asked with a furrowed brow. "I'm sorry if-" But Erasmus interrupted.

"No, Torveld," he said tremulously, "I love you too." Torveld smiled broadly, rendering his features doubly handsome, and caught Erasmus in another long kiss. The omega's salty tears mingled with his sweetness, and the alpha didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry," Erasmus sniffed, a wide, embarrassed smile on his face, "I don't know why I'm crying... I guess I just never thought someone like you would feel this way about me." Torveld pulled him close to his chest, running his fingers through the young man's golden hair.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Torveld said softly, "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

"Torveld, even after Vere, you have made me feel that I am still worth something," Erasmus whispered. "I didn't think I'd feel that way again."

"Sweetheart," the prince said quietly, still holding the omega protectively in his arms, "you are worth more than all the members of the Veretian court combined. It took every ounce of self control l possess not to tear the Regent limb from limb when I discovered what his court had done to you and your fellow AkieIons." Erasmus pressed himself against the alpha's chest, burying his nose in his clothing to drink in that alpha musk that made him feel so safe.

"You make me so happy," Erasmus sighed in his prince's arms.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Torveld said gently in return.


	7. Intention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torveld and his brother, Torgeir, discuss Erasmus. Torgeir is not pleased...
> 
> No warnings for this chapter

"Brother," Torveld spoke welcomingly, standing as the king entered the chamber. The brothers clasped hands in greeting before sitting opposite each other in the generous sitting room. The walls were hung with tapestries of deep blues, reds, and greens. Many depicted hunting scenes while a few boasted of famous battles. Torveld poured two glasses of deep red wine, handing one to his brother.

"What did you wish to speak with me about? Are the Veretians already trying to renege on the terms you negotiated?" King Torgeir was only half joking.

"Thankfully no," Torveld laughed. "This is actually a personal matter."

"Ah? Now you have my attention, brother," the king replied, raising an eyebrow in jest.

"As you may be aware, I have been spending quite a lot of time with Erasmus. I know how word spreads around here-like a court full of gossipy old women..."

"Yes, I have heard tell that my younger brother has been cavorting with an Akielon bed slave. Are you telling me this gossip is true?" Torgeir was suddenly somber.

"True to a point." Torveld replied casually.

"For fuck's sake, Torveld, can you not be content bedding the boy?" The king bent his neck, massaging the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger. "Must you parade around with him for all the court to see?"

"Erasmus is Akielon, but he is no longer a slave. I am not ashamed to be seen with him and do not intend to hide him away... Also, if you must know, I have not bedded him, though that is really of no concern to anyone but him and me."

"Is this what you asked me here to tell me?" Torgeir asked, mildly exasperated.

"No. I wish to inform you of my intentions regarding Erasmus."

 

"Gods," Torgeir sighed, "pray tell, brother."

"I intend to ask for his hand in marriage," Torveld stated plainly.

"You can't be serious." Torgeir's expression was wholly unamused.

"Oh, but I am." Torveld gazed coolly at his brother.

"With all due respect and brotherly affection, what the fuck are you thinking?" Torgeir's eyes flashed angrily at his brother. "You cannot do this, or so help me..."

"Or so help you, what? You need me, and you know it. I have served you loyally for decades and have worked and fought tirelessly for Patras. Will you truly begrudge me this happiness? You have not even met him, and you have your mind set. But I am not asking your permission, dear brother, I am informing you that I will wed him if he will have me. I wanted you to hear it first from me." Torveld spoke calmly, but an alpha growl was lurking just beneath the surface.

"Just stop and think for a moment... with your head, not your cock."

"If anything, I'm thinking with my heart, you ass." There was a glint in Torveld's eye that reminded his brother of the fights they had as children. Torgeir had to shake his head.

"I'm serious, Torveld. Think about Patras. Maybe you're infatuated with this boy, but you are a Patran prince, and his status is so far below your own it's ridiculous! I realize Prince Laurent took up with his Akielon slave, but he is Veretian and his slave turned out to be a king all along. You have always been weak when it comes to a pretty face, but your lack of sense this time is unprecedented."

"Erasmus may not be Akielon nobility, but he is far more than a pretty face." Torveld's tone was beginning to turn icy.

"And have you stopped to think maybe this boy is using you and your status for his own gain? He was in Vere long enough to see how that is done."

"I will not allow you to slander him," Torveld growled from deep in his throat, "he wants nothing from me aside from my affection. If all he sought was material gain, he already has everything he could want; I offered him housing, food, protection, all without a commitment from him to myself or any type of service." Torgeir let out a deep sigh.

"And what am I to say to others who ask after my brother and diplomat? That he's married his slave boy?" The king sounded tired, worn.

"Tell any that must know that your brother has found happiness in a free Akielon man of no noble standing. What does it matter? I am well down the line of inheritance. You needn't fear my sitting on the throne with Erasmus at my side."

"And what of any children that come from this union?"

"I don't know if Erasmus wishes to bear children, but if so, any children of mine are even further from the throne than I am, myself. Or would you rather I forego the marriage and father bastard children instead?" Torveld glared at his brother though his voice remained calm.

"Don't be ridiculous, Torveld. Is there no way I can convince you to reconsider this?" Torgeir sighed heavily.

"There is none. I love him deeply and I will not forsake him or my own happiness because our union may offend the sensibilities of some courtiers." Torveld stood, facing his brother in earnest. "I love you, brother, and I hope that in time you will accept this." Torgeir only sighed and Torveld went calmly to the door. Before exiting he turned to his brother once more. "If Erasmus accepts my proposal, there will be a small, private ceremony. Erasmus is uncomfortable in large crowds as the center of attention and I wouldn't put him through that. But you, my brother, will be more than welcome to attend." And with that, Torveld strode calmly from the room.


	8. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Well, there’s a bit of plot, but a whole lotta fluff 💕
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

It had been nearly a month since Torveld began courting Erasmus outright. They lay together beneath the fragrant tree by the stream in the forest where the prince had taken the omega the first time they had gone riding together. Erasmus lazed with his head on the prince's broad chest, Torveld twirling fingers absentmindedly in the omega's curls. The pair had become increasingly comfortable in one another's company and had been nearly inseparable outside of Torveld's prince's duties. Furthermore, Torveld was pleased with Erasmus' progress; the omega seemed to be developing a stronger sense of himself, and Torveld was more than convinced that Erasmus was at his side of his own affection rather than out of a sense of obligation. Torveld delighted in the way the younger man's eyes shone when the prince came into his view. Erasmus likewise took imense pleasure in the way the prince looked on him and put his hands on him so gently. He longed for the day Torveld would take him in his arms amongst the sheets in the prince's bed, and hoped he wouldn't wait much longer. At night Erasmus would lay awake thinking about it. Would Torveld take him slowly, gently, or would the alpha finally lose his control and take him ravenously? The thought made the omega's heart race pleasurably.

"Erasmus?" Torveld said softly, fingering one of the golden cuffs at the young man's slight wrists.

"Yes, my prince?" Erasmus sighed happily. Torveld allowed the title as Erasmus had taken to using it as a term of endearment rather than in deference to him.

"Will you allow me to have these removed? I hope I have proven to you by now that I am not casting you out," Torveld smiled. Erasmus sat up a bit, twisting to look up at him.

"Do they bother you? They seem nearly a part of me; I've worn them so long."

"No, sweetheart, they don't bother me. It's just... you're a free man, and I don't wish anyone to think otherwise. I love you regardless of your status, but my brother is not so open-minded, if I am being perfectly honest. His opinion on the matter has no effect on my love for you, but I would also like to keep some semblance of peace in the court." Torveld kissed the young man's temple softly, but he could already smell the omega's anxiety rising.

"King Torgeir is upset at your being with me?" Erasmus chewed at his bottom lip nervously.

"Erasmus, I didn't mean to worry you! Please, don't give it another thought. I've already told my brother that I will not end our relationship regardless of his feelings. I only thought removing your wrist cuffs would mean one less thing for him to object to."

"Then yes, Torveld, I will happily allow it." Erasmus' anxiety still hung in the air around them.

"Thank you, love... I thought to have them melted down and made into a gift for you. Would you like that?" Erasmus smiled and nodded. "And seriously, don't worry yourself over Torgeir. I know my brother; he likes to piss and moan and put on a big show of his displeasure, but he needs me on his side, and he can never stay angry at me for long." Erasmus smiled slightly at this and Torveld felt some of the tension leave the young man's body.

"Oh, and speaking of gifts," Torveld spoke, pulling a small package from his shirt pocket, "this is for you, love."

The breath caught in Erasmus' throat as he accepted the parcel he was handed. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string.

"What is this?" Erasmus asked in surprise.

"Open it and find out!" Torveld laughed and pulled him close, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

Carefully, Erasmus undid the string. The plain paper then fell away, revealing a small box covered in ornately embroidered silk of light greens and blues.

"It's so beautiful!" Erasmus exclaimed happily. By then Torveld knew which colors the omega favored.

"I thought you would like that fabric. That isn't the gift, though, sweetheart!" Torveld laughed kind-heartedly at his love's naivety. "Open the box."

Erasmus looked up at him wide-eyed for a moment before he did as directed. When he opened it, he gasped.

"Oh Torveld," he breathed, tears springing to his eyes. "l've never been given a gift before, and this is just so..." The box held a small pendant on a delicate gold chain. The pendant itself was made of sparkling peridot and topaz set in gold in a sunburst design. Erasmus ran his finger lightly over the stones as if to prove to himself he wasn't dreaming it. When he looked up at Torveld again he threw his arms around the alpha's neck, kissing him, tears wetting his cheeks.

"Thank you Torveld! I don't even know what to say. I love it... I love you."

"I love you so much, Erasmus," Torveld said softly, placing a hand to the side of the young man's face. They kissed slowly, savoring each other. Gently, Torveld took the necklace from Erasmus and clasped it around the omega's delicate neck.

"It suits you," Torveld remarked, "it goes perfectly with your beautiful eyes." Erasmus blushed.

"I wish I had a gift for you," Erasmus said shyly. Torveld kissed his lips before whispering in his ear.

"Sing me a Patran love song." The young man took a slow breath and began to sing softly. Torveld closed his eyes as he listened to the gentle, melodic voice. He knew he needed this, knew he wanted to hold on to the sweet omega at his side and never let go.

"I want you at my side, always," Torveld sighed against Erasmus' cheek as the song ended.

"I wish to stay at your side," Erasmus replied quietly.

"I have another gift for you, Erasmus. I hope you'll accept it." The young man's wide hazel eyes flashed up to meet his questioningly.

"Erasmus," Torveld began slowly, pulling a smaller object from the inside of his shirt. Erasmus caught a glint of gold between Torveld's fingers and felt a little lightheaded.

"Will you accept this ring," Torveld asked, "in exchange for your hand in marriage?"

Suddenly, Erasmus felt dizzy. The alpha's face blurred before his eyes and the sounds of the forest were replaced by a ringing in his ears. Then everything went dark.

"Erasmus!?" Torveld cried as the omega's body went limp and slumped into his arms. Quickly, he laid Erasmus down and dipped some cool water from the stream to splash gently across the young man's forehead. "Erasmus?" he called out again. In the next moment the omega's eyelids fluttered open and he was looking up into Torveld's eyes, confusion spread across his face.

"Wha... what happened?" Erasmus asked as he sat up shakily.

"Are you alright love?" Torveld asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I think so," Erasmus replied.

"You fainted... after I asked if you will marry me. Maybe I should take that as a no?" Torveld said with a sense of humor, though he secretly feared it may be the truth.

"Oh, gods, Torveld, I am so embarrassed!" Erasmus cried. "Yes! Yes, of course I will! I can't believe this is happening!" The omega threw himself into Torveld's lap, kissing him eagerly. Torveld wrapped him tightly in his arms as the sweet omega scent grew nearly overpowering around him. When they finally surfaced for air. Torveld held the ring up for Erasmus to see. It matched the pendant: sparkling peridot and topaz set in a delicate gold band. Erasmus held his hand out, tears streaming down his cheeks then, and Torveld slipped the ring on his graceful finger before kissing his hand gently.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," Torveld said warmly, wiping at the tears on his love's face.

\--------------

When they returned to the palace, Torveld led Erasmus to the blacksmith straight away. Erasmus was freed of the last public symbol of his former slave status. As they were leaving, Erasmus saw Torveld hand the blacksmith a folded piece of parchment.

"What was that?" Erasmus asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," Torveld answered with a glint in his eye. Neither could stop smiling as they made their way back up to the palace.


	9. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erasmus shares his good news with Briseis before remembering it’s been another month and he still hasn’t gone into heat so Briseis takes him to be examined...like the Patran version of taking your friend to Planned Parenthood I guess...
> 
> Trigger warnings: allusions to past sexual assault/abuse (nothing explicit), PTSD/panic attack

"Briseis!" Erasmus called, running down the corridor to their rooms. "Briseis!" He flew past the guards who called after him asking if everything was alright. "Oh, yes, everything is great! Briseis!" He ran up to her door, knocking enthusiastically. He paused as he heard scrambling on the other side of the door.

"Coming! Be right there Erasmus!" she called from within. When she opened the door he just caught sight of a young woman with unruly red hair re-lacing the bodice of her dress.

"I'm so sorry, am I interrupting?" Erasmus whispered, his eyes wide. Briseis laughed.

"Your cheeks are so red! No, come in dear, is everything alright?"

Erasmus couldn't contain his smile. Before Briseis could even make introductions, his joy and news was spilling from his mouth.

"He asked me to marry him! I can't believe it! He asked me and I said yes! We'll be married this day next week!" Erasmus panted, out of breath. Briseis' face broke into a radiant smile.

"My gods, Erasmus! I am overjoyed for you! For both of you!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You deserve this happiness, love." Erasmus drank in the fresh lilac scent of his friend as she held him to her soft bosom. Only then did he register the other scent present in the room, one of light wild roses, and remembered the other woman with them. He looked up and saw her standing shyly at the foot of Briseis' bed. Her long, curly mane of red hair framed a lovely, lightly freckled face, milky white. Her brilliant almond shaped green eyes met his tentatively. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Come love," Briseis spoke to the young woman, "this is my dear friend, Erasmus." Briseis took her hand and the woman's cheeks flushed pink. "Erasmus, this is Saoirse," Briseis smiled, "let's all have a drink and celebrate!" Saoirse and Erasmus sat opposite each other as Briseis passed around glasses of wine before sitting at Saoirse's side, resting a hand on the young woman's knee.

"To Erasmus and his Prince Torveld," Briseis spoke, raising her glass and they all drank.

"You are to wed Prince Torveld?" Saoirse asked, quite surprised, in heavily accented Patran. Erasmus smiled broadly, nodding in confirmation.

"Yes," Briseis spoke merrily, "and I am so pleased. Prince Torveld is the only alpha I would trust to treat you with the love and care you deserve, Erasmus." Then her eyes travelled to his wrists. "Your gold armbands?"

"Torveld thought I ought to remove the AkieIon slave cuffs if I am to marry him. It's funny how light my wrists feel without them now... oh, and he gave me this," Erasmus said happily, extending his hand so Briseis could see the ring.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, "and so perfect for you!"

Before too long Saoirse excused herself, citing duties she needed to attend to.

"Congratulations on your engagement," she spoke softly to Erasmus before Briseis rose to walk her to the door, kissing her sweetly goodbye.

When Briseis returned to sit with Erasmus, he gave her a knowing grin.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Briseis spoke.

 

"Yes, very," Erasmus agreed.

"She is very intelligent and brave as well. She has not had an easy life, but I think I make her happy." Briseis stared into her wine for a moment in thought. "We have not been together long, and she is quite shy about our relationship being made known."

"Will you let her know I would never betray your confidence?"

"Of course, sweetheart. She is only so private because in her country omegas are not treated well. Omegas there are property of their alphas and relationships between omegas are not permitted and are deemed shameful."

"I understand," Erasmus replied. "I am very happy for you, Briseis."

"Thank you." Briseis smiled at him. "So I guess this means you will no longer be sleeping just across the hall from me? I will miss your being so close."

"Of course I will still come and see you all the time!"

"And are you excited for your wedding night?" Briseis asked mischievously. Erasmus nearly choked on his wine, turning bright red as Briseis stifled a laugh.

"I know you are teasing me, but to be quite honest, yes, I am very much." Erasmus reddened again at his own words. "I look forward to being held so close by him and receiving his mark on my neck."

"And leaving yours on him?" Briseis added gently.

"Well, yes, I guess so; I guess I hadn't thought about that part much."

"He'll be as much yours as you are his. Never forget that."

"I'll try not to."

"I'll help remind you, though Torveld is a good man. He isn't a typical alpha. He has always struck me as protective without being possessive. That is why I trust him when I trust few, if any, other alphas."

"He makes me feel so safe. He has never frightened me like all the others. He is always so gentle with me. I just hope it doesn't hurt too much." Erasmus spoke quietly, looking down at his hands and playing with the ring on his finger. He loved the way it caught the light.

"Hope what doesn't hurt too much?" Briseis asked, concerned. "I don't know much about being marked, but I do know it shouldn't be painful when he lays with you."

"Really?" Erasmus looked up at her. "It has always been painful before." He felt ashamed even talking about it, but Briseis rose and then sat at his side, taking his hand kindly.

"Then in a way, you'll be going to his bed a virgin."

"What?" Erasmus blushed violently.

"Because you've never had a person make love to you. What happened to you in Vere is nothing like what you will have with Torveld. They only took from you cruelly; Torveld loves you. I'm sure he'll be slow and gentle so you'll find your pleasure too."

"Thank you for your kind words, Briseis."

"Oh, I love you Erasmus," she said, wrapping him in her arms. "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I love you too." The friends embraced, their eyes damp with emotion.

"Just remember to come to me the next morning for that tea!" Briseis laughed, "unless of course you are eager to bear him children straight away!" Erasmus went white. "What's wrong, sweetheart? I'm sorry, I was only teasing you."

"No, it isn't you, it's just I had nearly forgotten: it's been another month and I still haven't gone into heat. What if I can't bear him children?" Erasmus tried to hold them back, but the tears came anyway. "It isn't fair!" he cried, "I never thought about having a family of my own, but now that I want one, it may never happen. I need to tell Torveld. I want to be honest with him before he binds himself to me." Erasmus buried his face in his hands,weeping quietly.

"Erasmus, you still haven't seen a physician, so we don't really know. You could be just fine. Maybe laying with Torveld will trigger your heat to come on." Briseis spoke soothingly, rubbing circles gently across his back. "But we can go now if you'd like. I'll go with you. I'll hold your hand if you want. I'll even do all the talking if you like."

"Thank you, but I'm not sure..." Briseis could see the fear in his eyes at the thought of being examined.

"Erasmus, I understand your hesitance, but I think it may help you to have the physician's opinion. Then you'll know what to tell Torveld. No one likes being examined, but I know the physician, Halvard. He's very kind and enjoys helping people. He's helped me before."

"Is he an omega too?" Erasmus asked shyly.

"No," she answered, "but he's a beta, and I trust him."

Erasmus reluctantly agreed, and Briseis explained what the exam would entail. His stomach churned. As they approached Halvard's quarters, Erasmus could feel his hands trembling uncontrollably. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt like he couldn't breath. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, and Briseis could smell the overwhelming omega anxiety in the air. She quickly pulled Erasmus into a deserted hallway where he collapsed, sobbing in her arms.

"I... don't... think... I... can... do... this..." Erasmus choked, unable to catch his breath.

"Shhh, Erasmus, just breathe with me," Briseis said softly, rocking him gently in her arms.

"What's... happening... to... me... I can't... breathe..." he gasped into Briseis' embrace.

"You're having a panic attack, honey," she sighed, her heart hurting for him. "I know it feels terrifying, but it will pass. I'm here with you. Just try to slow your breaths and count slowly with me."

Gradually, his sobs subsided and he could breathe deeply as Briseis counted quietly with him.

"Sweetheart, are you afraid of what Halvard may discover, or is it being touched by a stranger that is scaring you?" Briseis asked gently.

"Both," he whispered, "but especially the second thing."

"I understand, truly," she replied, looking into his eyes and stroking his cheek. "I've been hurt too." She didn't say more; she knew she didn't need to.

"I promise this will be alright; he won't hurt you," she said after a while. Erasmus nodded weakly and stood.

\-----------

At Erasmus' request Briseis entered Halvard's chambers first to explain the problem, his history, and his fears. Erasmus slumped against the wall outside the door and sat playing with his ring nervously as he waited. When at last they emerged again, Halvard greeted him warmly. He was a man in his thirties with intelligent blue eyes and medium length dark hair that he wore tied back from his face. With an encouraging smile from Breseis, Erasmus entered the chamber.

Halvard began by asking benign questions about his general health. Erasmus answered softly as his eyes darted around the room, nervously taking in the shelves holding rows and rows of vials and jars filled with all sorts of unfamiliar plants, among other less appealing things. He noticed different metal instruments on the walls and chewed his lip, hoping he wouldn't find out what they were for.

When the time came for Erasmus to undress, Halvard stepped out and Briseis helped Erasmus out of his tunic and onto the exam table where he lay back, his head resting on a pillow. He bent his knees as Briseis directed and she covered him with a thin blanket. The table was hard against his back and although it was a warm day, he felt cold. He shivered and could do little to ease the tension in every fiber of his body. Briseis held his hand tightly as she had promised, kissing his cheek as he chewed his trembling lower lip.

"I'm scared," he whispered to her. He was thankful the beta wouldn't be able to smell his fear as an alpha or another omega would.

"It will be alright, love, and it will be over soon."

Halvard was as kind and gentle as Briseis had said he would be. He worked slowly, explaining what we was doing as he went.

"Does it hurt when I press here?" Halvard asked, applying pressure to Erasmus' lower abdomen.

"No," Erasmus answered, hoping his voice didn't shake too obviously.

"Good. Is it alright if I do the internal portion of the exam now?" Halvard asked, hoping to ease the omega's anxiety. The beta couldn't smell omega fear, but he noted how the young man's legs trembled.

"Alright," Erasmus said in a weak voice. Briseis squeezed his hand gently.

Erasmus closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breaths rather than the stranger's fingers inside him. His hands shook violently but he did his best to hold the rest of his body perfectly still. Briseis watched as a single tear leaked from the corner of his tightly closed eye. Her heart broke for the gentle young man who had endured such cruelty, leaving him with aching emotional scars.

"Erasmus, you may get dressed now." Halvard's voice seemed to drift to him from some far away place. What had taken mere moments had seemed a millennia to the frightened omega.

"Erasmus, are you alright?" It was Briseis; Halvard had stepped out once more. Erasmus turned to her, sitting up, clutching the blanket to himself. "I'm so proud of you," she said, putting a hand to his cheek. She handed him his tunic and he dressed with some difficulty as his hands still shook. When he stood again, Briseis took him in her arms. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck and she ran her fingers through his soft curls as she felt his tears hot on her shoulder.

When Erasmus was ready, Briseis brought Halvard back into the chamber before once again sitting at Erasmus' side.

"I'm glad you came to me, Erasmus," Halvard began kindly, sitting opposite him, "and I hope I can give you some comfort. I found nothing abnormal for you to be concerned about."

"That's great!" Briseis exclaimed, and Erasmus smiled half-heartedly.

"Briseis told me some of your history, and I am inclined to agree with her; I think your body may just need some more time to adjust to your new home and new-found safety. Other than time, being in close proximity to another omega in heat could help induce your own. Likewise, intimacy with your alpha could begin your heat cycle." At that Erasmus turned a bright shade of pink.  
"Do you think I will be able to carry a child?" Erasmus asked quietly without looking up from his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"I see no obvious reason that you shouldn't."

\----------

Briseis rose to leave, followed by Erasmus.

"Oh, before you go, I wanted to give you this," Halvard spoke, producing a small jar and handing it to Erasmus. "It helps to lessen the appearance of scars. Rub it into the scarred skin every day when you wake up and then again before you go to bed. The scars should begin to fade after a few weeks of treatment."

"Th-thank you," Erasmus stuttered, attempting a smile.

After thanking Halvard once more and taking their leave, Erasmus turned to Briseis, hugging her tightly around her middle.

"Thank you," he breathed against her, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You are so sweet," she replied, "I will always be here for you. Never forget."


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erasmus has the conversation with Torveld that he has been dreading. 
> 
>  
> 
> No chapter warnings

Later in the afternoon Briseis and Erasmus walked in the gardens. She could sense her friend's lingering anxiety and thought the warmth and sunlight might help. Together they sat on the grass at the edge of the pond watching the sun glint on the water. Erasmus thought back to another time at the edge of another pond when he had sat with his friend Kallias discussing the future and all they hoped it would contain. It was hard for Erasmus to imagine they had lay under the same sun then as he did now; his life looked nothing like he had imagined. With Torveld the world had opened to him, and he hoped fervently that Kallias had found happiness too.

"You look like you're far away," Briseis spoke softly.

"I'm sorry," Erasmus replied, returning to the present. He watched as a shining gold fish gulped an insect from the water's surface.

"What would you like served at your wedding feast?" Briseis asked, hoping to turn Erasmus' mind to something joyful.

"What? Wedding feast?" Erasmus' eyes were wide.

"Of course! Sweetheart, Torveld is a prince! He may be able to get away with a private wedding ceremony, but he can't possibly be married without any form of celebration. I'm sure there will be pandemonium in the towns as well when word gets out. The townfolk love Torveld... probably more than they love his brother, and everyone has been wondering when and if Torveld would marry. So... what would you like served?"

"I, uh, I don't know," Erasmus stammered.

"I was thinking a mix of traditional Patran and AkieIon dishes."

"I'm sure anything will be fine, I mean good."

"I know," Briseis laughed, "your mind will probably be so preoccupied you won't even taste the food."

Erasmus lay back and Briseis took his head in her lap, combing though his hair with her fingers. 

"Will you come, Briseis? To the ceremony and any celebration afterward."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, love, though I may be required in the kitchens rather than sitting at the princes' table for the feast part."

"No," Erasmus said, gazing up at her, the sunlight behind her head appearing as a halo. "I want you at my side if I am to be seated in front of the court. I will beg Torveld to arrange it... I feel so uncomfortable eating with so many noble people. I would rather just eat with you or with Torveld."

"And you don't think I'd feel out of place?" Briseis laughed, "but, yes I will sit with you if Torveld agrees." Briseis plucked a few flowers and began weaving them into Erasmus' hair as he closed his eyes peacefully.

"You should bring Saoirse with you," Erasmus suggested mildly.

"Ha!" Briseis snorted, "that will be the day! I will ask her, but I'm sure the thought of sitting with royalty would scare her out of her mind! It's very sweet of you to suggest though."

The pair continued to speak and laugh comfortably as the sun made its way across the sky. Erasmus delighted in the sweet scent of his friend mingling with the floral scents carried on the breeze in the gardens. He found himself being lulled by the gentle afternoon warmth and Briseis' fingers in his hair. She hummed softly as she braided and wove in more flowers, and soon Erasmus was drifting to sleep. She was glad; she knew his worries weighed on him heavily and hoped she was right about the care she expected Torveld would take with him.

\--------

"Good afternoon," came the voice behind her, and Briseis jumped, though Erasmus continued to doze in her lap.

"Oh, my lord, you startled me," she spoke as Torveld stepped up beside her. "I beg your pardon for remaining seated," she added, gesturing at Erasmus' sleeping form.

"Of course," he replied laughing softly. "You know you have my leave to dispense with the formalities when we are in private anyway." To her surprise, he sat beside her in the grass gazing out across the pond. "I am happy he has found such a friend in you," Torveld spoke after a pause, gazing lovingly at Erasmus' sleeping face, beautiful in its serenity.

"He is a joy," Briseis said, "although I suppose I don't need to tell you that..." she smiled knowingly at the alpha. "I hear congratulations are in order; I wish you could have seen his face when he told me. He was so excited, so full of joy." Torveld smiled to himself and Briseis was sure she caught a flush spread across his handsome face.

"Be sure, I share his excitement," Torveld said softly, smiling. "For a moment he had me worried he'd say no!"

"What? How could you ever doubt he'd say yes?" she asked, incredulous.

"Did he not tell you he fainted when I asked him?" Torveld asked with a chuckle.

"My goodness! Poor dear," Briseis exclaimed looking down at Erasmus' sleeping face.  
Just then Erasmus snored and muttered something unintelligible and Briseis couldn't help but laugh, waking him. He yawned and stretched without rising from Briseis' lap.

"Sweetheart, you've decided to join us!" Torveld teased. At hearing his voice, Erasmus nearly sprung out of Briseis' lap, cheeks pink with embarrassment, but also smiling broadly at Torveld's presence.

"Torveld," he said breathlessly, moving to greet his alpha.

"You're even pretty when you snore," Torveld said, gathering the omega in his arms, kissing him sweetly. "You don't mind if I steal him from you for a while, do you?" Torveld joked with Briseis.

"Of course not! I need to go see that the kitchen is beginning dinner anyway." She caressed Erasmus' shoulder as she turned to go, nodding at Torveld. "You two behave yourselves now!" she laughed as she made her way up the path towards the palace.

Erasmus sighed contentedly, his head on Torveld's shoulder, breathing his alpha's scent. It occurred to him that Torveld smelled much like the bank of the stream in the forest where they liked to sit. Still, anxiety gnawed at him. He knew he needed to tell Torveld the truth but feared he couldn't handle the alpha's disappointment if he had his heart set on children; likewise, the thought of losing Torveld terrified him.

"Six more days," Torveld sighed contemplatively, running his fingers through Erasmus' impossibly soft hair.

"Yes," Erasmus replied, "I can hardly wait til then." He turned, gazing up into those kind brown eyes; there were lines at the corners of those eyes where they crinkled when Torvald smiled. Erasmus loved that. "Torveld?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you so much," Erasmus said, trying and failing to keep his voice steady.

"And I love you, Erasmus, more than I thought possible." Torveld stroked his cheek gently, before righting one of the flowers that was beginning to fall out of his hair. "But you sound distraught. What is on your mind, sweetheart?" Erasmus took a deep breath, chewing his lip nervously.

"I need to tell you something before you commit yourself to me," Erasmus said quietly, his lip beginning to quiver. Torveld felt a tightening in his chest, fearful of what the young man was working up to.

"You can tell me anything, Erasmus."

"I haven't gone into heat since I arrived in Vere." The words tumbled out of Erasmus in a rush as if to escape before his throat closed off.

"But, you can't possibly be..." a look of utter confusion spread across Torveld's face. "You're not... pregnant, are you?" He stumbled with his words. It seemed ludicrous to even be asking with how much time had passed since Vere.

"No." Erasmus shook his head, his curls falling into his eyes. "Rather the opposite." Erasmus bit his lip, willing his eyes not to fill with tears. "If my heat never comes again, I dont know if I can... bear children." Though he fought it, a tear did run down his cheek, and he couldn't bring himself to look at Torveld.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Torveld asked softly and Erasmus wasn't quite sure how he had taken the news.

"Yes... I thought you should know... in case..."

"In case what, Erasmus?" Torveld brushed the gold curls out of the eyes he loved so dearly. 

"In case it made you... feel differently," Erasmus sniffed, " ... about marrying me."

"Erasmus," Torveld said taking the omega's head in his hands, "this changes nothing." Erasmus' eyelashes fluttered as he looked up to meet Torveld's gaze. "Thank you for your honesty, and your courage in telling me. I would love to raise a child with you, Erasmus, if that is something you want, but if you are unable to conceive or simply do not wish to, I will love you no less."

"Really?" Erasmus asked, his head spinning in a combination of relief and disbelief.

"Yes, of course," Torveld assured him warmly. "You are the man I wish to share my life with, whether we have a large family or remain simply the two of us."

Erasmus curled against the alpha's solid chest, nuzzling up under his chin. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.


	11. So Be It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erasmus and Torveld are interrupted by Torgeir, and he’s pissed...
> 
> No chapter warnings

"Do you want children?" Torveld asked gently, winding a golden curl around his finger as Erasmus reclined against him. They still sat at the edge of the pond, watching the light change on the water. These quiet moments with Erasmus were what Torveld most looked forward to in his days.

Erasmus pondered his response to the question. He had been thinking often on the topic as it had never occurred to him before being freed that he could have children of his own. Now, however, he felt it in his core. Maybe it was his biology taking hold of his desires, but he had begun thinking yes, he did want to carry a child, Torveld's child. The fear that maybe he wouldn't be able to made him want it so badly his heart hurt. He looked up at Torveld, and could see it: a small child with those same soft eyes and perhaps his own golden hair.

"Yes," Erasmus answered softly, "I do." Torveld smiled broadly at him, holding him tightly in his arms.

"I would like that very much as well," Torveld replied, pressing his nose to the omega's neck. He felt that he couldn't get enough of that scent, like sweet apple blossoms.

"Have you seen a physician?" Torveld asked after a pause.

"Yes, this morning. Briseis took me so I would know what to tell you." He cast his gaze at his feet.

"And?" Torveld encouraged. He listened quietly as Erasmus explained what Halvard had said. "Well, there is hope then," he smiled. "We will wait. And after a while, if there has been no change, I will seek out answers from other physicians. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help you." Erasmus turned and kissed him, secure in the alpha's arms. Slowly, Torveld turned and gently laid Erasmus in the grass. The omega's breath quickened as his alpha leaned over him, kissing his mouth, then his jaw before landing at his neck. Torveld loved how the sweet omega scent blossomed, the air becoming thick with it.

"I can't wait to take you to my bed," he growled in the omega's ear, his voice heavy with desire.

"Neither can I," Erasmus gasped, stifling a whine in the back of his throat. "Oh, Torveld I'm going to need a change of clothes if you continue like this!"

Torveld ran his hands over the lithe body beneath him, wanting nothing more in the moment than to tear at the younger man's clothes and press into him, filling him. His hand was under Erasmus' tunic, half way up his thigh when his brother's voice fell on his ears.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Torgeir cried as the pair came into his view. The two had not heard the king and two of his men approaching.

Erasmus startled violently, struggling to pull his tunic down further as he rose to his knees before prostrating himself before the king. Torveld merely sat up in an easy position, gazing cooley at his brother.

"Charming as always," Torveld said wryly, "I could say the same to you, brother... Erasmus, rise." Erasmus did so reluctantly, his face red, mortified.

"You could learn something from your companion, Torveld. At least he knows how to properly greet his king." But Torgeir's eyes barely acknowledged the young man's presence. Torveld scoffed.

"Yes, I suppose I shall have to teach him otherwise..." Torgeir huffed at his brother's response.

"Really, Torveld, have you lost all sense and decency?" Torveld frowned, his brow furrowed. Erasmus kept his head bowed, wishing for the world that he could crawl into the bushes and never come back out. Torveld could smell his omega's anxiety and gently took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I take it then that you have not come to congratulate us?" Torveld spoke sarcastically.

"Congratulate you?" Torgeir was incredulous. "For what? Rutting in the garden like a pair of animals?"

"I would thank you to watch your tongue in front of Erasmus." Fury blazed in Torveld's eyes though his tone was measured and even. "We are to be wed in six days. This should come as no surprise to you," Torveld added as his brother's eyes grew wide.

"If you would rather the boy not hear what I have to say to you, he may leave, but I would have you listen to me."

"He is hardly a boy."

"At less than half your age, he is hardly a man," Torgeir spat.

"Erasmus, do you wish to stay or take your leave?" Torveld asked, still staring daggers at his brother.

"I will go," Erasmus said, barely audible. He nearly sprinted away, desperate to be out of the king's presence, but Torveld caught him before he went.

"Do not let this cast a pall on your excitement," Torveld told him in a low voice as he embraced the young man. "I will speak with you again before I retire for the evening. I love you." Torveld kissed his lips tenderly before Erasmus made his escape. The prince turned back to his brother, rage once again smoldering in his eyes.

"That young man has endured unthinkable cruelty, and yet he is here, and he is kind and gentle, and only wishes to please and to help others. And miraculously, he has retained the ability to trust some people. Why must you hold him in such contempt when he has done no wrong? He has shown me nothing but loyalty, honesty, and sincerity. Why do you begrudge our endeavoring to find some form of happiness?" Torveld spoke through gritted teeth as he fought to keep his composure.

"The treatment of the Akielon slaves by the Veretians is regrettable, but that is no reason to marry one of them! I came here tonight to see if you had come to reason, but I see now that you refuse to. Are you truly willing to give up the respect and reputation you have earned over your years of service in order to wed yourself to this... young man?"

"If that is truly how it is, yes, but I don't see how my marriage will undermine all that I have worked for."

"Patras is built on tradition and carefully forged marital arrangements. You are a gifted negotiator. I never understood how you failed to arrange an honorable marriage for yourself. Your selfishness in this matter will reflect poorly on Patras when it gets around that you have spat in the faces of our allies by choosing a slave boy over any of the eligible suitors from any of the allied countries."

"My selfishness? Do not speak to me of selfishness after the decades of my life I have given in service to Patras, and to you!" Torveld nearly roared. After gathering himself, he continued, "Now, l will stay and continue my work as I know you need me, but I do not intend to hear another word against Erasmus or our marriage. If you cannot be happy for me as your brother, that is on you. If our allies respect Patras less because of my marriage, that is on them, but we both know that Patras exports too many goods for any country to cut ties over something so inconsequential. And besides, with talk of Vere and Akielos forming a unified nation under Laurent and Damianos, I hardly believe my marriage will be of any interest anyway."

"So be it," Torgeir sighed, resigned.

"Yes, so be it," Torveld said as he pushed past his brother on his way to find Erasmus.

 

\-----------

When Erasmus answered the knock at his bedroom door, Torveld could see he had been crying. He entered, shutting the door behind him and taking the young man in his arms.

"Everything is alright, love," Torveld said softly into his golden hair.

"I don't want to come between you and your brother," Erasmus said in a shaking voice. "I don't want to cause you trouble.''

"You are no trouble, sweetheart. Torgeir is acting like a horse's ass, but I know his heart; I don't think he could truly turn against a member of his own family. He is no Kastor of Akielos."

"Why is he so angry? Why does he hate me? I... please forgive me... I overheard some of what was said as I was leaving, I wasn't trying to listen!"

"There's nothing to forgive," Torveld sighed heavily, sitting on the couch. He gestured for Erasmus to sit beside him and put his arms around him again. "Torgeir doesn't hate you; he is angry at me for breaking from tradition. He thinks it will reflect poorly on Patras, but I disagree. I don't want you to worry about this matter. It will all work out. I promise you, everything will be alright."


	12. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know a few of you have been waiting for this, so I hope it doesn’t disappoint! 💕❤️💕
> 
> No chapter warnings

Erasmus couldn't sleep. He lay awake thinking about Torveld, wondering if the prince was lying awake thinking of him. In a mere 24 hours they would be in the same bed. Erasmus could not wait to share a bed again. He slept so much easier with another body beside his own. Briseis often let him sleep with her. She had grown weary of the 2am knocks at her door when Erasmus was too frightened or lonely to sleep and so offered him a place in her bed whenever Saoirse wasn't occupying it. But recently, it seemed Saoirse was always there.

Eventually, Erasmus gave up on sleep altogether that night, but as often happens, that was the moment sleep decided to take him. Before he knew it, Briseis was upon him. Early morning light was shining gently through his window and the air smelled fresh and sweet.

"Erasmus! It's time!" she cried, a wide smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat. In a matter of hours he would be married.

Briseis prepared a bath for him and had breakfast brought in for the two of them. She started on the champagne before he even emerged from the bath, giggling and offering him a glass as he soaked. When he finished, wrapping himself in a towel, Briseis had him sit and expose his scarred thigh. She brought out the jar Halvard had provided, rubbing the ointment onto the raised, angry looking scars. It hurt some, but Briseis explained that massage would help to loosen the scar tissue and Erasmus endured it stoically.

"I'm sure Torveld would be glad to help you with this," Briseis offered. But Erasmus shook his head.

"I dont think I could bear it, Torveld looking at them so closely. I can hardly bear looking at them myself or having you look at them. They're so ugly and no matter how much I put Vere from my mind, they'll always be here to remind me." Briseis could see tears in his eyes.

"I understand. This will help some at least."

"I wish he didn't have to see it at all," Erasmus said wistfully.

"l'm sure it will be the last thing on his mind, dear. I've seen the way he looks at you, like he's never seen anything more beautiful."

Erasmus smiled. "Yes. I can't believe how lucky I am."

They enjoyed breakfast although Erasmus was too excited to have much of an appetite. When they finished, Briseis brought out the clothing she had chosen for Erasmus. His breath caught for a moment when he first saw it: a pale green chiton made of the finest silk Erasmus had ever laid eyes on. The edges were embroidered with gold thread and tiny pearls. A blue and gold belt cinched the waist and the hem fell to the tops of his feet.

"Do you like it?" Briseis asked hopefully. "I thought it would match your ring and pendant, as well as your eyes." Erasmus nodded speechlessly and threw his arms around her.

"Thank you," he gasped, "I love it!" She helped him dress and they stood in front of the mirror.

"You are so beautiful, Erasmus," Briseis said, gazing at their reflection. "I think I'm going to cry! I am so happy for you; you deserve this happiness so much. After everything you've been through, I hope you and Torveld have a very long happy life together." He embraced her again, tears in his eyes as he breathed her lilac essence.

"Thank you." he whispered again, "for everything you have done for me. I can't imagine life here without you. I love you."

"I love you too." Briseis led him to a seat where she applied oil to his hair before weaving in strands of tiny pearls that matched his chiton. "I have to be careful to arrange your hair in such a way that the circlet fits well when Torveld crowns you," Briseis spoke casually as she worked.

"What?" Erasmus asked wide-eyed, "what do you mean 'crowns' me?"

"You know, when he puts it on your head... during the ceremony." Erasmus still gaped at her. "Sweetheart, didn't you know that was part of your marriage?"

"Uh, no." Briseis laughed at him good-naturedly, and Erasmus blushed furiously.  
"But, but that's ridiculous!" he exclaimed, "I am not a... I'm not nobility!"

"You will be. That is what comes of marrying a prince," Briseis said, grinning at him, "Prince Erasmus of Patras."

"No... no, please don't call me that," he begged.

"Why? Why does this upset you?" Her brow furrowed.

"I don't know! It's just so strange. I feel stupid for not having realized before. I think I understand why the king is so opposed to this now."

"Oh," she replied. "I didn't realize... have you met with King Torgeir?" Erasmus told her of the encounter in the garden.

 

"It was awful," he ended with.

"Well, please try to put it from your mind. Torveld loves you, and that is what matters. Politics are simply that, and any drama that unfolds will pass." She kissed his cheek and they moved on to happier topics as she applied kohl very lightly to his eyelids. She then applied it to her own eyes more heavily as well as red tint to her lips. Erasmus admired her beauty as he watched her. She excused herself but wasn't gone long before she returned, then dressed in a light purple floor-length chiton. She wore thin silver bracelets on each wrist that jingled lightly as she moved. Around her neck she wore a silver choker inlaid with turquoise and amythyst.

"You look like a queen!" Erasmus exclaimed

"Thank you, sweetheart. Are you ready to go?" Suddenly Erasmus was all nerves. He was so excited and happy but his stomach felt funny and he was a little dizzy. Briseis could smell it on him and took his hand. "It's alright to be nervous."

"I don't know why I am so suddenly!"

"It's natural; most people feel a little nervous on their wedding day." She embraced him once more. "But we should go now. Torveld will be waiting for you." Erasmus took a deep breath and together they left his rooms, Briseis leading him by the hand.

\-----------

"I am sorry your brother can't pull his head from his ass long enough to be here with you today, but as your captain and close friend, I am honored to stand with you," Leif smiled. He and Torveld had fought together in Vask and still trained together, Leif being a captain in the Patran army.

"Thank you. You are nearly as much my brother as he is anyway," Torveld said with a wry smile.

"I am very happy for you. It's about time you join the ranks of married men!" Leif clapped his hand to Torveld's shoulder. "I hope your marriage brings you as much joy as mine has brought me." Leif had married his omega wife seven years earlier and they had two young sons with a third child due in a few months.

"I am sure we will be very happy. Erasmus makes me feel as I never have before. Never before have I so desired to protect someone from the world."

"And from me? " Leif teased. "Why have I yet to meet this sweet omega of yours?"

"He is shy, but I assure you, I hope you become well aquainted with each other." Torveld did, however, feel hesitant to bring Erasmus around his soldiers. Although he trusted most of them, his alpha instinct made him wary of giving a pack of unmated alphas access to his gentle omega. Perhaps his unease would let up once he and Erasmus were mated, but that remained to be seen.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's time," came the voice from the other side. Leif smiled at Torveld and opened the door, ushering him through and then following behind. The chamber they entered was small but well lit with high windows and a beautiful view of the gardens far below. The room was modestly decorated with yellow roses that left the air smelling delicately sweet. A handful of guests, including Leif's wife and children sat in chairs, awaiting the ceremony. The officiant stood before a window at one end of the room and Torveld stood at his side, Leif waiting just behind him.

Just behind the door at the opposite end of the chamber, Erasmus stood with Briseis, struggling to contain his nerves. He hoped to gods his nervous scent wouldn't be detectable by Torveld or anyone else in the room. When it was time and the door was opened, Erasmus' heart skipped a beat. His eyes went imediately to Torveld who wore a long surcoat of dark blue over a shirt of rich Burgundy. A gold circlet shone amid his wavy brown hair. Erasmus thought he had never looked more handsome. After a moment he realized that Briseis was endeavoring to lead him forward, clasping his hand gently. All eyes were on him. To his happy surprise, he spotted Saoirse seated near the front of the room.

Together, Briseis and Erasmus made their way toward Torveld. When they reached the font of the room, Briseis placed Erasmus' hand into Torveld's. The welcoming warmth of his alpha's hands eased his nerves and suddenly Torveld was the only thing in the room he saw. Their eyes met and Erasmus was overcome with a feeling of joy.

"You are so beautiful," Torveld spoke softly.

"And you are incredibly handsome," Erasmus murmured in reply.

The ceremony seemed to Erasmus to pass in the blink of an eye, a blur in which Torveld's gentle touch and fond gaze kept him stable. They recited their vows to one another, hand in hand, before Leif presented a cushion on which sat a beautifully crafted circlet of gold made to resemble the twisting vines of a rose. The proportions were delicate, suited to Erasmus' features. Erasmus learned later that this was what Torveld had commissioned from the blacksmith. The gold had come from his wrist cuffs.

Erasmus couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks as Torveld lifted the circlet gently with both hands and placed it carefully on his head. It felt cool on his forehead but was lighter than he had imagined. Torveld brushed the tears tenderly from Erasmus' cheeks and they kissed, slowly and gently, Torveld holding the omega's head in his hands, while Erasmus' hands rested on the alpha's chest. Then it was over; they were married.

\---------------

When the the couple entered the banquet hall there was much commotion as the many guests (far more than had been present at the ceremony) rose to their feet, applauding. Erasmus clung to his husband's arm, uncomfortable with so many eyes on him. To Erasmus' delight and relief, he found Briseis and Saoirse seated to his left.

Erasmus didn't recognize the majority of the attendees, and Torveld suspected that most of them were there to gawk at the Akielon bed slave who had ensnared the Patran prince. He didn't care, however, because he knew that eventually the evening would arrive and he would finally retreat to his bed chamber with his omega husband at his side. It did not, though, escape anyone's notice that King Torgeir was markedly absent.

Erasmus did his best to speak with Briseis and enjoy the meal, but he couldn't help but feel the eyes on him. Some were merely curious, but some, Erasmus felt, looked at him with scorn and suspicion. He could tell that Saoirse was uncomfortable too, but next to him no one seemed to take notice of two serving maids sitting at the prince's table.

Torveld introduced Erasmus and Leif, who in turn introduced Erasmus to his wife, Iona, and their two sons. The family congratulated him sincerely, making him blush, but also easing his discomfort some in the crowded hall. Erasmus gazed at Iona, resting her hand lovingly on her growing belly, wondering if he would ever experience what she was experiencing. She noticed his gaze and smiled.

"Do you and Torveld wish to start a family soon?" she asked kindly. Erasmus reddened, struggling to reply. "It's alright if you haven't decided; you're young! You have plenty of time." Erasmus smiled, nodding.

The banquet seemed to the newlywed couple to last an eternity. Torveld applauded politely for one performer after another: singers, musicians, and dancers, but he secretly wished they would finish already.

Finally, just as the last course's plates were being cleared and dessert plates were being set out, Torveld decided it was time to make a break for it. He caught Erasmus' arm and leaned toward his ear.

"When the crowd turns to watch the cake being brought in, let's sneak out the back door! We can have dessert in our rooms later... unless we're too preoccupied..." Torveld smiled mischievously. Erasmus lit up at the suggestion.

After whispering a quick "goodbye" and "thank you" to Briseis, Erasmus took Torveld's hand and they made a hasty exit as Torveld led the young omega toward his new rooms.


	13. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter is pretty much pure smut...and they’re just getting started. Finally had to change the rating from “mature” to “explicit”...

They walked quickly and quietly until Torveld felt they were far enough away from the crowd to slow down. Erasmus' heart continued to beat a quick pace even once they slowed to an easy walk; he was filled at once with excitement, anticipation, and nervous energy. He hardly noticed that Torveld was leading him down a passage he was unfamiliar with. They passed two guards who nodded their respect to Torveld, likely unaware of Erasmus' new rank.

"Welcome home, love," Torveld said, turning toward Erasmus as he pushed through the heavy double doors that opened to the prince's chambers. The rooms matched Torveld, masculine and not overly adorned or fussy. There was a large, hearth, unlit as it was summer, and shelving filled with rows and rows of books. On the walls hung ornate tapestries and different types of swords. But Erasmus hardly took notice of his surroundings other than to register that the rooms smelled overwhelmingly of his alpha, his husband.

"Finally," Torveld breathed as he gathered his omega in his arms, kissing him hungrily. Erasmus returned the kiss eagerly, nearly intoxicated by alpha musk.

"Alpha," Erasmus whimpered as Torveld buried his face in the omega's neck. Omega sweetness blossomed around them as Torveld nipped and licked at the spot that would eventually bear his mark. He dragged his tongue from shoulder to ear, growling gently into the omega's ear, "I love you, Erasmus." Erasmus' body responded immediately to the low rumble of his alpha, voice.

Omega essence mixed will alpha arousal in the air, a heady mixture of scent that threatened to overcome Torveld's self control. Erasmus urged him further, pressing his body against the alpha, whining and arching his back, his body begging to be taken like an omega in heat.

"My sweet omega," Torveld growled, lifting Erasmus easily in his arms. Erasmus clung to his neck, nuzzling into Torveld's beard as the alpha carried him to the next room. Instead of throwing the omega on the bed and climbing over the top of him as instinct urged, Torveld sat on the bed, arranging Erasmus on his lap so the pair faced each other. Erasmus' knees slid to either side of Torveld's hips and the alpha placed his hands gently at his omega's waist.

"Beautiful, my beautiful husband," he said softly, gazing up at the omega's face. Erasmus blushed, smiling sweetly, running his hands through the alpha's hair and over his cheeks and beard, drinking in the sight of him. They kissed deeply, slowly, tasting each other, knowing each other.

"You know how much I want you," Torveld growled, "I want to devour every part of you. I want to have you again and again." He nipped the omega's neck a little harder then, elliciting a soft yelp. "But I don't wish to hurt or frighten you."

 

"I trust you, Torveld," Erasmus breathed.

"Will you tell me if you are uncomfortable with anything?" Torveld asked gently. Erasmus nodded slowly, his hazel eyes wide.

"Never be afraid to tell me what you want or ask me to stop," Torveld said, kissing him. "I want you to enjoy yourself. Is there anything you especially enjoy?"

"What do you mean?" Erasmus asked breathlessly.

"Is there a way you like to be touched, or place you enjoy being touched?" Erasmus reddened.

"I... I don't know... I've never..." Torveld kissed him again, smiling.

"lt's alright, love, we'll discover your preferences together," Torveld assured. He felt foolish when he thought about it; of course Erasmus didn't know what he wanted. The omega, Torveld realized, had likely never experienced pleasure with an alpha lover, and slaves were forbidden from finding pleasure in touching themselves. The thought of bringing his omega to orgasm for the first time excited Torveld though he was still wary of frightening him.

Toveld wrapped his arms around Erasmus tightly. Erasmus loved feeling his alpha's strength; it made him feel safe. Torveld began kissing him gently, moving from his lips to his jaw and then his neck as hands began roving over one another's bodies. Torveld worked his hands up Erasmus' thighs beneath his chiton. Erasmus felt the rough hands slide up his thighs to hips and waist. His breath caught in his chest; it was the first time he had felt Torveld's hands over his bare skin in that way. His body longed for more, as did Torveld's. By then Erasmus was sure his chiton was in need of a good washing, the back soaking through with slick.

Erasmus began to work at the laces at the hollow of Torveld's throat, tugging his shirt gently open. He bit his lip unconsciously as he concentrated, a little gesture that for some reason always drove the alpha mad with desire. Torveld helped Erasmus with the rest of the lacings, throwing his shirt and surcoat carelessly to the floor. Torveld moved to lift the circlet from his head, but Erasmus stopped him.

"Leave it on," he said before hastily adding, "please," shocked at his own boldness in commanding the prince, his husband. Torveld grinned at him, very much amused.

"As you wish," the alpha answered, nipping at his omega's ear.

Erasmus marveled at the well muscled chest beneath his fingertips. He explored Torveld's torso with his hands, running fingers through the dark brown hair before ducking his head to taste his alpha. Torveld groaned softly at the gentle warmth of the omega's mouth at his clavicle and then nipple, thinking about where else that mouth might bring him pleasure. The alpha rocked his hips gently as Erasmus kissed him. Erasmus could feel him hard in his pants, eager to find his pleasure.

Torveld couldn't wait any longer; he wanted to feel his omega's skin, bare against his own. Hurriedly, he undid the cinching at Erasmus' waist and quickly slid the garment from him, revealing the smooth skin beneath. Torveld ran his hands over the perfect body he held in his lap. Erasmus shuddered, but not out of fear. Gently, Torveld's hand found the omega's cock, hard and already shining at the tip. Erasmus gasped as Torveld took him in hand with a firm grip.

"Ah, Torveld," Erasmus sighed, "I'm going to drip all over your lap!" He was referring to the slick that was beginning to drip down the backs of his thighs.

"I know," Torveld growled, "and you smell irresistible." Suddenly Torveld stood, lifting Erasmus as he did. He laid the omega down amongst the many cushions on the bed. Erasmus stared at him wide-eyed as Torveld removed the rest of his clothing as if in a great hurry. Erasmus' eyes went to where the alpha's cock hung heavy and fully aroused. The size of it made his breath catch a moment in his throat, suddenly nervous. When Torveld joined him on the bed, he sensed the omega's body tense slightly as Torveld leaned over to embrace him again. Torveld nuzzled Erasmus' neck, inhaling deeply.

"Are you alright, love?" Torveld asked, kissing him gently. Erasmus nodded, but Torveld wasn't convinced; he could smell omega anxiety. "Tell me, sweetheart," the alpha instructed softly.

"I... I want you to... I want you in me, but I'm not sure my body is ready yet." Erasmus looked ashamed, but Torveld was proud of his honesty, and told him so.

"I won't take you until you're ready," Torveld promised, "I will never hurt you, sweet omega."

"Alpha," Erasmus breathed and pulled Torveld toward him. The scent of omega arousal once again filled the air. Torveld grinned broadly as he positioned himself over his new husband, kissing his neck and chest. He relished the small sounds Erasmus made as he was gently kissed, and couldn't wait to hear him truly being pleasured.

"I want to make you come," Torveld growled in his ear, his voice heavy with lust. Erasmus whined, nipping at his alpha's lower lip as they kissed again. Torveld growled into the kiss before abruptly moving down Erasmus' body. He lifted the omega's thighs, pushing Erasmus' knees back toward his chest, giving Torveld a clear view of the most intimate parts of his body. Erasmus' heart raced in anticipation, aroused by his alpha looking at him in such a way.

"You're so wet," Torveld nearly moaned as he settled, resting Erasmus' ankles on his shoulders. He kissed the back of Erasmus' thigh, shining with slick, sending a shiver through the omega's body. Torveld hummed, licking the sweet taste of Erasmus from his lips before licking a Iong stripe up the back of Erasmus' thigh. Erasmus gasped, giggled, and squirmed all at once, but Torveld only spread his legs wider, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. It was something Erasmus had never experienced and he gasped and shivered in pleasure at each new sensation. He found himself wanting to be filled, wanting Torveld to touch and lick him in places he wasn't even aware of yet. He whined and whimpered, unable to put words to his desires, but his alpha knew what he wanted as slick soaked into the sheets beneath him. The first time Torveld applied his tongue to the omega's entrance, Erasmus was nearly startled, pleasure jolting through his body.

"You taste so good," Torveld growled, burying his face between his omega's thighs. He lapped at the slick there, his tongue pressing forcefully against the omega's opening. Erasmus panted, breath quickening. His cock twitched against his stomach as he unconsciously rocked his hips in time with the strokes of his alpha's tongue. He couldn't believe it was happening, that it could feel so good. He had been forced into similar acts with other slaves in Vere, an entertainment for the Veretian court, but nothing he had experienced felt the way it did with Torveld, not even close.

"Ah, alpha," Erasmus moaned, grasping at Torveld's hand. Torveld held his hand firmly as his tongue pressed deeper. The alpha took pleasure in feeling his omega squeezing his clasped hand tighter with each movement of his tongue. Torveld hadn't even reached Erasmus' cock, and yet he could sense the Omega was already nearing his climax.

"Torveld! Ahh..." Erasmus cried out as his new husband drove him ever closer to the edge. It seemed as though he lost control of his limbs as his hips began to jerk with each thrust of Torveld's tongue. Erasmus' body vibrated with the building tension in him, spurring Torveld on. He lapped furiously at the omega's entrance, slick dripping into his beard. Erasmus' whines become higher and more desperate until at last, he could take no more. His body spasmed, his back arching, his thighs clenching tightly at the sides of his alpha's head, spilling on his own chest as he climaxed like he never had before, his alpha's name on his lips. Pleasure crashed over him like waves, leaving him panting and dizzy, breathing "Torveld" again and again. Torveld kissed Erasmus' inner thigh gently before pulling himself up from between the omega's legs. He paused at the omega's chest, licking him clean. Torveld kissed his husband softly, smiling at the dazed expression on the younger man's face before laying at his side, wrapping the spent omega in his arms.

Erasmus curled into Torveld's embrace, nuzzling into the hair on his chest, breathing in the strong alpha musk. The omega's entire body felt limp as if he still lacked the use of his limbs. He felt warm and comfortable in his alpha's arms, like he never wanted to move again.

"How was that?" Torveld breathed into Erasmus' soft golden curls.

"Do you even need to ask?" Erasmus sighed drowsily, arching his neck to meet Torveld's gaze. The alpha grinned and kissed him tenderly. "It was like nothing I've ever experienced," Erasmus answered eventually. "I love you, Torveld."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.... (like a lot continued)...


	14. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut! To those who have been waiting for this, thanks for your patience! Hope you enjoy it! 😉

"I can't believe I get to lay at your side every night from now on," Erasmus murmured against the side of Torveld's neck as the pair lay intertwined beneath silk sheets.

"I feel the same way," Torveld replied, wrapping his arms more tightly around the younger man. "I am very much looking forward to our life together." The alpha kissed his omega deeply, tasting him; his mouth was sweet and warm, his lips soft and inviting. Torveld pulled Erasmus atop himself, enjoying the gentle weight of the omega's body on his own. He ran his hands up and down the younger man as they kissed. He could smell the omega's returning arousal and feel him growing hard once more against his stomach. Likewise, Erasmus could feel Torveld's hard length grinding gently against his thigh. The sensation quickly caused the omega to become wet again with slick.

Slowly, Erasmus slid a hand down to grasp his husband's erection. It felt hot in his hand, and Torveld inhaled sharply as Erasmus tightened his grip. The younger man rubbed his thumb gently over the tip, finding it dripping already in anticipation. Erasmus slid his body down the length of his alpha, coming to rest between his thighs.

He began slowly, licking gently at the head of the alpha's cock. Torveld closed his eyes as a low moan escaped his lips. He ran his fingers absentmindedly through the omega's hair as Erasmus progressed to sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip, working the shaft with both hands. Torveld had to work hard not to thrust into his omega's throat. Instead, he rocked his hips gently and Erasmus took him deeper, sensing his desire.

The salty essence of the alpha's arousal lingered on Erasmus' tongue, leaving his body longing for more. Though he was still a little nervous about his alpha's size, the desire to be filled was growing in him. Torveld could sense it too, smelling the slick running down his omega's thighs. His hips jerked unconsciously, thrusting his cock into Erasmus' throat, nearly choking him and causing his eyes to water. Torveld attempted to utter an apology, but Erasmus stopped him, again taking him into his throat.

"Oh gods, Erasmus!" Torveld moaned, twisting his fingers in the young man's hair. "Wait!" he gasped after another moment, prompting Erasmus to pause and look up at him, a string of saliva bridging the space between his lips and the alpha's cock. "I don't want to peak just yet," Torveld breathed, pulling Erasmus into another deep kiss. He ran his hands down the young man's lithe body, his hand coming to rest on the curve of his ass. He kneaded the omega's flesh there as they kissed before exploring deeper, dipping a finger into the slick filled entrance. Erasmus whined, thrusting his hips back, his body seeking more.

"Are you eager for more of this?" Torveld teased, circling the omega's entrance with his finger.

_"Please,"_ Erasmus whimpered, nuzzling into the alpha's neck. Torveld obliged, pressing a finger gently into him. It was met with little resistance. Erasmus moaned softly, rubbing his face against his husband's chest, filling himself with alpha scent. Torveld was very gentle, unable to forget the omega's past treatment.

"Do you like that, love?" Torveld whispered, moving his finger slowly, pushing gradually deeper. Erasmus whimpered as he nodded against the alpha's chest. When Torveld added a second finger, Erasmus gasped softly, bucking his hips and reflexively nipping at his alpha's chest. With his unoccupied hand, Torveld raised the omega's face, kissing him hungrily. His other hand pressed deeper, fingers exploring, searching for the spot inside him that Torveld knew would drive him wild.

When he found it, Erasmus moaned loudly, nearly yelping at the sudden jolt of pleasure through his body. Slick ran from him, dripping down Torveld's hand as Erasmus ground his hips down more forcefully on the alpha's fingers. Torveld steadied the omega's hips with his other hand.

"More, Torveld," Erasmus almost pleaded.

"Are you ready for me?" the alpha asked softly. Erasmus whined.

"I think so," he answered, a hint of desperation in his voice. Erasmus moved to lay on his back, but Torveld stopped him.

"Stay where you are," Torveld breathed. "I would like to begin with you on top of me," he added when met with Erasmus' look of confusion. Torveld hoped the position would give the younger man a greater sense of control. The alpha took himself in hand, steadying Erasmus with the other.

"Go as slow as you need," he said as he positioned his cock beneath the the omega's dripping hole. It took all the restraint he could muster not to thrust into the young man immediately.

Erasmus rocked back slowly, feeling the warm head of his alpha's cock against his entrance. Gradually, he applied more pressure, willing his body to relax and accept his alpha.

"It's alright if you would rather try again later," Torveld spoke softy, caressing the omega's cheek, but Erasmus shook his head, golden curls bouncing.

"I want you now, alpha," he whimpered. Torveld pulled him into a kiss and Erasmus began to relax around his cock, gradually letting him in.

"You're so tight," Torveld moaned, his voice thick with pleasure.

"You're so big," Erasmus panted in reply.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No." Erasmus sat back, his husband fully sheathed in him for the first time. He breathed slowly, his hands on Torveld's chest, gently closing his eyes as he took in the sensation. Torveld kneaded the tops of his omega's thighs, relishing the flush spread across the young man's face, thinking to himself once again how beautiful Erasmus was.

The sensation was intense, Erasmus decided, incredibly intense, but not painful. He began to relax further, enjoying the feeling of being so completely full of his alpha. Then, slowly, he was moving, raising an inch before pushing back onto his husband. He moaned softly, reflexively, chasing his desire instinctively.

Torveld grunted and growled in pleasure, allowing his own hips to move with Erasmus. Slick streamed from the omega around Torveld's cock, pooling beneath them as it dripped into the alpha's groin and down his thighs. The smell brought out a feral desire in Torveld to dig his fingernails into his mate and rut wildly until spilling his seed, but the care he felt for his omega won out and he encouraged Erasmus gently with caresses and kind words.

Erasmus' breath came in quick gasps as the motion in his hips became desperate. Desire burned in his belly where a tension steadily grew. He whined plaintively, needing more, and Torveld at last succumbed to his alpha instinct.

"Alpha," Erasmus cried wantonly as Torveld grasped his waist, flipping him onto his back effortlessly without withdrawing from him. Torveld kissed him forcefully, his beard rough against soft omega skin, his tongue thrusting into Erasmus' sweet mouth. The alpha growled low, nipping at the omega's lip and biting harder at his throat, all the while his hips rutting, driving his length deeper into the moaning omega.

Erasmus reached a hand toward Torveld; he caught it, pinning their clasped hands to the bed beside Erasmus' head. Erasmus wrapped his legs around his alpha, crying out as the change in angle allowed Torveld to thrust against the sensitive spot inside him that sent jolts of pleasure up his spine into the rest of his body. Erasmus' cock jerked, dripping with each of Torveld's thrusts. The omega's cries were pitched increasingly higher, and Torveld sensed Erasmus was nearing his climax. Torveld didn't think he would last much longer himself with the sounds of his omega's pleasure in his ears and tightening muscles around his cock. The alpha became aware of his knot swelling and his growing urge to bite and claim his mate.

"Erasmus," Torveld groaned, breath hot in the omega's ear, "do you want my knot?"

_"Yes!"_ Erasmus whined. "Mate me, alpha. I want your mark..." Torveld's hips bucked, forcing his knot inside the omega, eliciting a yelp and a startled jerk of Erasmus' hips, popping the half-swollen knot back out before Torveld thrust it in once more. That time, the omega's body reflexively tightened around the base of the alpha's cook, seating his knot inside. As pleasure and the intense sensation of his body stretching to accommodate his alpha's immense knot coursed through his body, Erasmus writhed beneath his husband. Torveld buried his face in the crook of Erasmus' neck as the tightening of the omega's body on his knot pulled a wracking orgasm from him, spilling his seed deep within his love. As waves of pleasure crashed over him, he sunk his teeth into the gentle curve of neck before him, tasting blood and saccharine omega sweat as Erasmus yelped loudly and came, trembling in his mate's embrace, his own modestly sized cock spurting between them, his body spasming around the alpha's knot.

Erasmus lay whimpering, enveloped in his husband's loving arms. Torveld lapped gently at the mark he'd left on his mate's neck. The pale skin around the mark was already bruising and blood seeped slowly from the twin puncture wounds left by Torveld's canine teeth.

"Alpha," Erasmus breathed as he curled into Torveld's embrace as they lay knotted together. "I love you."

"And I love you, my sweet omega." Torveld nuzzled into Erasmus' hair, pulling a light blanket over them. Torveld held his mate fiercely, his biology putting upon him a possessiveness he was unfamiliar with. He felt in that moment capable of mauling the next alpha to so much as look at his omega. Likewise, Erasmus felt a renewed desire to submit to his alpha. Of course submission wasn't at all new to Erasmus, but what was new to him was the primal desire to do so.

As he lay entwined with Torveld, Erasmus pressed his nose to the older man's neck. He could feel the strong pulse there, could smell the source of his alpha's musk like a forest floor after a rainfall. This was **his** alpha, he thought; he wanted other omegas to be acutely aware of that fact, just as he wished every alpha to know he belonged to Torveld. As these thoughts ran through his mind, Erasmus began licking at his alpha's neck. Torveld moved his head to the side, baring his neck and making an encouraging sound. Gentle Erasmus nipped timidly at Torveld between nuzzling and licking until Torveld considered ordering him directly to mark him already. However, as alpha pheromones filled the air an order was unnecessary; Erasmus drew a long breath, kissed the crook of Torveld's neck, and bit down, clenching his jaw as Torveld growled, a low rumble of approval. When he relented, Erasmus looked up at his alpha drowsily. The mark didn't bleed as the one Torveld left had, but faint bruising began to show beneath the skin. Torveld kissed Erasmus passionately, the first time as a mated pair.

Gradually sleep claimed the couple as they lay in each others' arms, and together they dreamt of the bond they shared, one they knew would only grow stronger.


	15. The First Morning of the Rest of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, more sex and fluff. No warnings.

Erasmus awoke in his husband's arms, his body warm and deeply satisfied. The room reeked of his mate, his self, slick, semen, and a trace of blood; his neck had oozed in the night leaving a small rust colored stain on his pillow. He was mated, it reminded him, and he smiled sleepily, closing his eyes, Torveld stirred then, flexing his arms around his mate and burying his nose in the flaxen curls before him. Erasmus turned in Torveld's arms, looking up at him.

"It smells like a brothel in here," Torveld said half asleep.

"How romantic!" Erasmus teased, laughing at the absurdity, however true, of Torveld's comment.

"What? I didn't say it was a bad thing!" Torveld teased back, grinding his hips against his omega. The slight gesture was enough to excite Erasmus' body into slicking once again.

"Seriously, though," Torveld said soberly, nuzzling into his husband's soft neck, "I have never been so happy. You are so perfect; last night was perfect... It's been so long since I've done... that... and then to experience it with you for the first time..." Torveld kissed the mark on his mate's neck. They shared several languid kisses before Erasmus spoke again.

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Erasmus murmured.

"Don't you?" Torveld asked sincerely.

"Oh, yes," Erasmus assured, tracing patterns lightly on the alpha's chest with his fingers. "I guess a part of me was still worried I'd disappoint you... that I'd get scared or something and not be able to... satisfy you." His cheeks flushed lightly with the admission. Torveld sighed, crushing the omega to his chest and dragging fingers soothingly through his curls.

"You will never disappoint me, omega." Erasmus smiled, his face pressed into the alpha's chest."

"If anything," Torveld laughed, "I'm disappointed in myself; I didn't intend to pass out after knotting you only once." Erasmus' eyes flashed up to meet his. "But then again, nothing says we need to leave this bed today..." The alpha growl that rumbled in Torveld's chest had Erasmus all but scrambling to his hands and knees to present to his alpha.

Erasmus purred ardently as the alpha rolled over him, his weight pinning the omega. Torveld noted the flare in his mate's scent.

"Eager for me, omega?" Torveld growled. Erasmus whined, baring his neck and arching his back, pressing his hips up to meet his alpha's.

"I'm yours, alpha," Erasmus breathed pleadingly. He felt Torveld hard between his legs. "Claim me." The thought of his husband's knot swelling in him drove him wild with desire. Torveld groaned at the lust in his omega's beautiful eyes and buried his cock in his mate's tight passage.

"So perfect. So wet and warm for me, omega," Torveld crooned as he thrust into the young man, gently at first. Erasmus glowed with pleasure at the praise, and Torveld took note of that.

"You feel so good in me, alpha, making me so full," Erasmus reciprocated. Torveld would have laughed at how ridiculously his alpha brain responded to such words if only they didn't feel so damn good. His instincts pushed him, harder, faster, his knot beginning to swell, tugging at his omega with every thrust. Erasmus cried out in pleasure louder each time he felt the beginning knot tugged out of his entrance before being pushed back inside slick gushing around it every time. At last, Torveld's hips stuttered as his knot caught and Erasmus' passage clenched around it. He collapsed, moaning atop the omega as his orgasm pulsed through him. Erasmus gasped, again overcome by the intensity of the sensation elicited by the girth of his alpha's knot. Torveld kissed him deeply before moving to drag his tongue over his mating mark while reaching between them to grip the omega's swollen cock. Erasmus came quickly and Torveld moaned again as Erasmus' body spasmed around his knot.

"Gods, Erasmus!" Torveld exclaimed, collapsing again on his husband before rolling them onto their sides, still firmly seated in his mate. Erasmus stared up at him with wide, almost- innocent eyes.

"I never thought it would feel like this," Erasmus stated simply. "As slaves we were taught how to act for an alpha master when he wanted to breed us; so I mostly assumed it just felt good for the alpha." Torveld tried hard to suppress a frown.

"A good alpha should want his omega to enjoy the act as much as he does." Torveld kissed his mate's forehead. "I hope you always experience great pleasure when we make love."

"I'm sure I will," Erasmus replied, snuggling into his husband's warmth. They lay thoughtfully quiet for some time, reveling in the joy of skin against skin. Everything was so new to Erasmus like a colt taking its first wobbly steps in the world. Then the enormity of the whole thing washed over him: the marriage, his new status and all that accompanied that, what would be expected of him, not only from Torveld, but from Patras.

"What if I can't do it?" Erasmus blurted, his wavering voice out of place in the peaceful haze of post-coital bliss.

"What in heaven's name are you talking about?" Torveld asked groggily.

"What if I'm not a good husband to you? I... I have no clue what I'm doing!" Torveld could sense the omega's anxiety spiralling and shook his head gently.

"What do you think a 'good husband' would do that you are incapable of?" He kissed Erasmus gently on the forehead.

"I don't know... I get nervous in front of crowds. I'm not brave or intelligent like you... I'm afraid I won't be able to meet expectations..."

"Erasmus," Torveld sighed, "first of all, you are incredibly brave, and I will hear no arguments from you to the contrary. Second, ignorance and intelligence are two very different things. I know you feel like you don't know a lot about how the world works outside the palace walls, but that doesn't mean you aren't intelligent; you learn quickly and are very inquisitive, and I'm sure you can do anything you set your mind to. But lastly, what 'expectations' are you afraid you won't meet?" He caressed the omega's cheek with the back of his hand.

"King Torgeir doesn't think I'm fit to be your husband... I'm just afraid I'll prove him right somehow. I don't want to embarrass you." The statement angered Torveld; not at Erasmus, but at all the people and circumstances that had conspired to make Erasmus feel the way he did.

"Erasmus, look at me," Torveld said in a tone that demanded obedience. "You know that I do not give you direct orders as a rule, but I will be blunt when I say this: I want you to forget everything my brother said. He is my brother and I love and respect him, but he is an imbecile when it comes to his opinions concerning our marriage. Furthermore, I doubt you could embarrass me if you tried. You are going to be a perfect husband and mate; I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think so... Now, can you try to put these worries from your mind and simply enjoy this?"

Erasmus nodded, nuzzling under the alpha's chin.

"Good," Torveld said with a smile. "I'd like to bathe with you now."


	16. The Reasons I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. No warnings.

After a bath that was filthier than it was clean they rose and dried each other. Torveld held Erasmus close as he tenderly toweled off the younger man's hair.

"I had your things brought here from your old rooms," Torveld explained as he gestured toward a chest of drawers with a mirror mounted above it. Erasmus recognized some of the small glass vials atop the chest as the oils Briseis had used in his hair. Among them was also the small jar of ointment for his scars. His breath caught for a moment as he wondered how he would apply it without drawing his husband's attention.

"I was thinking we could go riding after breakfast, unless of course you would rather stay here," Torveld suggested. "There are many beautiful places that I look forward to showing you."

"That sounds great," Erasmus answered, smiling up at his husband from within the circle of his arms. Torveld caressed the young man's happy face, kissing him again softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Torveld turned to go dress and Erasmus stepped up to the chest of drawers. Looking over his shoulder, he picked up the jar of ointment before sitting on the edge of the tub. He dabbed at his scars gingerly at first before applying the pressure Briseis had, wincing slightly as he massaged the scar tissue beneath the shiny red skin. Torveld returned abruptly to ask a question, and Erasmus jumped, scrambling to hide the jar behind his back, standing awkwardly, his hands hanging lamely at his sides. Question forgotten, Torveld looked sidelong at Erasmus through narrowed eyes, quirking a smile.

"What are you up to, sweetheart?" he asked jokingly, but Erasmus didn't smile, looking at his feet instead.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. Torveld smiled at him kindly.

"You're talented in so many ways," Torveld spoke, "but you are a terrible liar." He laughed kindheartedly, taking the omega's hands. "What's this?" he asked when he felt the ointment on Erasmus' fingers. The young man's face reddened as he averted his eyes again.

"It's for my leg," Erasmus said so quietly he was nearly inaudible, "for the scars." Understanding flooded Torveld's face as Erasmus turned away, attempting to hide the tears filling his eyes. Torveld drew his husband into himself, holding him from behind and kissing the side of his neck.

"It's okay, love, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," Erasmus said softly, "it's just... I hate that you have to see something so ugly." The words hit Torveld like a dagger to the heart.

"Is that what you really think?" Torveld asked, pained, as he turned the young man to face him. "Erasmus, please believe me when I tell you that there is nothing ugly about you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Really?" Erasmus asked weakly, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked up at his alpha.

"Yes, really," Torveld replied firmly. "But I want you to realize you are so much more than that. I know that as a slave you were taught that your beauty is what makes you valuable, but that isn't why I fell in love with you." Torveld brushed a tear from the omega's cheek.  
"Please sit," he said, and Erasmus did. Torveld knelt in front of him, taking the young man's thigh in his hands, examining the cruel burns there. Tears continued to make their way slowly down Erasmus' cheeks as Torveld spoke.

"I love you because of the person you are," Torveld said as he took the ointment from behind Erasmus and began gently massaging it into the scars. "I admire you, Erasmus, because you have been treated so cruelly and yet you retain the capacity to love so deeply. You aren't broken or jaded, and you still find joy in the simplest things in life. I think that is quite remarkable," Torveld finished, replacing the lid on the jar and gathering Erasmus in his arms once more. Erasmus buried his face in the alpha's chest. When he looked up again there was a brilliant smile on his face.

"Erasmus," Torveld added, "do you think I'm ugly?"

"What?" Erasmus gasped, eyes wide. "No! Of course not!"

"But I'm covered in more scars than I can count!" Torveld laughed.

"That's different," Erasmus protested.

"No," Torveld retorted, shaking his head, "it isn't. They're marks on skin; that's all. Alright?"

"Alright." And Erasmus knew the conversation was over.

"Now dress in something comfortable and we'll eat."

Erasmus dressed in a simple tunic and sandals, and Torveld in his riding clothes before the couple began walking to the gardens. As they approached the gardens they saw Briseis at work in one of the flower beds. Torveld could sense the omega's desire to speak with his friend and laughed gently.

"Go Erasmus! Just because we're married doesn't mean you aren't allowed to speak with anyone else anymore! I'll go ahead and wait for you." Erasmus smiled at him.

 

"I'll be quick!"

A beaming smile spread across Briseis' face as she looked up to see her friend sprinting toward her.

"Careful!" she laughed as Erasmus nearly leapt into her arms, "I'll get dirt all over you!"

"I don't care," he replied, "I'm too happy to care!"

"I'm so happy for you, Erasmus," she said, kissing his cheek. Her eyes were then drawn to the mating mark on his neck. Though they heal much faster than ordinary wounds, the faint bruising stood out dramatically on Erasmus' fair skin. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head vigorously.

"No. It... everything... felt wonderful." Erasmus' cheeks glowed red at the admission.

"Everything, huh?" she teased with a raised eyebrow. He bit his lip and nodded, smiling shyly. "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"Thank you, but no." He smiled, looking down at his feet.

"Oh?" she questioned softly.

"It probably won't happen since I'm not in heat, but if it did, I would be happy."

 

"You and he discussed it then?"

"Yes. We would like to have children if I am able." Briseis smiled at him warmly. "He said though that if I can't, he'll still love me all the same." Erasmus' eyes shone as he look up at his friend.

"Of course! I knew he would," she replied. "Now go! Enjoy your first day with you new husband!" she urged as she gave him a tight hug. "I'll look forward to speaking with you again soon. I love you."

"I love you too, sister, and thank you again for everything you have done for me."

"It has been my pleasure, dear." And with that she released him to go and find his husband.

 

* * *

Torveld was leaning against a tree gazing at the gleaming fish gliding lazily beneath the surface of the pond when Erasmus found him. Even from a distance, Erasmus was struck by how handsome his prince was and paused for a moment just to watch him, but it wasn’t long at all before Erasmus was running into his husband's outstretched arms.

They ate at the edge of the pond enjoying the warm morning sun. Erasmus sat in his alpha's lap and Torveld struggled and failed to keep his hands to himself. When it seemed neither of them could wait any longer for privacy, Torveld wrapped what was left of their breakfast in cloth and they set off for the stables.


	17. Biology and Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly mated pair spend an afternoon in the mountains. 
> 
> Porn with plot. 
> 
> No warnings.

Torveld readied his horse before helping Erasmus up onto its back. Horses still made Erasmus uneasy, but he trusted Torveld and loved the feeling of his alpha against his back, holding him tightly around the waist. Once Torveld swung himself into the saddle he ducked his head, planting a quick kiss to the back of his omega’s neck and urged the horse out of the stable and toward the woods. 

“I would like to show you another of my favorite places,” Torveld spoke softly, just above Erasmus’ ear. “The trail is rough and steep, but Osmund and I have travelled it many times.” 

“Who is Osmund?” Erasmus asked timidly. 

“We’re riding him,” Torveld chuckled, “I’m sorry I failed to properly introduce you!” Erasmus laughed too, the sound like music to the alpha’s ears. 

The trail was rough like Torveld had said, but it was also very beautiful. Every now and again they would break through the trees and have an impressive view of the valley below which was growing further away as they continued to climb. At one particularly narrow stretch of trail running along a cliff side, Torveld could feel Erasmus tense and tremble in front of him. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Torveld soothed, tightening his arm around his young husband, “I would never put you in danger. Close your eyes and lean into me if it will make you more comfortable; I’ll tell you when to open them.” Erasmus did as Torveld suggested, and Torveld kissed him behind the ear. He could smell his sweet omega as if he were blooming in his arms. 

It was nearing midday by the time the couple rounded a final bend, the trail opening on a rocky outcrop overlooking the valley below. The view truly took Erasmus’ breath away. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Erasmus whispered. He turned to Torveld with a radiant smile. Torveld caressed the omega’s shoulders before dismounting. He offered Erasmus his hand, and the young man quickly hopped down into his arms. Torveld kissed him deeply before setting his feet on the ground, and Erasmus felt as if he couldn’t stop smiling. Osmund walked lazily over to drink from the cool stream that ran down the mountainside and Torveld took his husband’s hand, leading him toward the edge of the outcropping where they could sit and look out at the land that stretched below them and far into the distance. Torveld pointed out different towns they could see from their vantage point, teaching Erasmus their names and the importance of each town to Patras’ economy. Erasmus had an excellent memory and was able to quickly retain the information Torveld offered him, preening under his husband’s proud gaze. 

“I always hoped that I would someday bring a mate here,” Torveld said softly as Erasmus leaned into his side. 

“Thank you for choosing me,” Erasmus replied. The statement was so simple, but something about it broke Torveld’s heart a little bit, and he didn’t quite know how to respond. Instead, he simply tightened his hold on his sweet omega, sighing contentedly. 

After a while, Torveld retrieved the remainder of the breakfast he had packed. The pair sat close to one another eating and talking happily as the afternoon stretched on. Once they finished eating Torveld rose and stretched, groaning as he tugged his riding boots off. He offered his omega a hand up and together they walked toward the stream where Osmund still stood, nibbling happily at the grass on the soft, verdant bank. Torveld spread a blanket on the soft bank and sat, soaking his feet in the cool water and pulling Erasmus onto his lap. He hummed and smiled before drawing the young man into a long, sensual kiss. Erasmus could smell alpha arousal emanating from his mate. The scent elicited a response from the omega’s body immediately and Erasmus purred and pressed his body even more closely against his alpha. Torveld noted his omega’s immediate response to his own arousal, a sign that their pair bond was taking full effect. Torveld kissed his mate ravenously then, pulling at Erasmus’ light tunic; it slipped easily from the omega’s body, and Torveld marveled at the beautiful expanse of soft skin before him. _All mine. **Only mine.**_ Torveld thought as he ran his hands over the wide-eyed omega in his lap.

Erasmus’ breath came quick and shallow as his fingers fumbled with the laces at Torveld’s throat; his attempts to undress his alpha were hindered further as Torveld began to suck and nip as his neck. Before his shirt was unlaced, the alpha’s instincts took hold; he rolled Erasmus onto his back, pinning the omega under himself. Erasmus whined and arched his back beneath his alpha, baring his neck as an invitation. Torveld took it, biting down, holding his mate in place as he pulled his cock free from his pants. 

Erasmus’ body was ready, waiting for his alpha. The smell of sweet slick filled Torveld’s nostrils as he nudged his omega’s thighs open wide. The urge to fill his omega became almost unbearable just before he pressed the length of his cock into the slick warmth of Erasmus’ passage. The omega’s body seemed to pull him deeper as Torveld rutted into him, all the while maintaining his grip on Erasmus’ neck with his teeth. Erasmus whined with need, digging his fingernails into his alpha as he writhed on his cock. As Torveld’s knot began to swell, he lost himself further to his alpha instinct, taking his omega with even more force. Erasmus was lost too; what once would have frightened him caused him now to yelp with pleasure at each powerful thrust. This was what his body told him he needed, and he clung tightly to his mate, his body beginning to spasm around the alpha’s growing knot. 

“I’m gonna fill you up,” Torveld groaned, “gonna breed you so good, put my pup in your belly.” Erasmus said nothing, only continuing to whine and whimper as his alpha fucked into him. Torveld would kick himself later for his stupid alpha mouth; he had never lost himself so fully before. He gazed down at his mate, beautiful hair damp with sweat, eyes softly closed as he cried out again and again. Torveld could feel the omega’s fingernails digging into the back of his neck, could feel his body tightening around his knot. They were both so close. With a final jerk of his hips, Torveld was spilling into his omega. Erasmus arched his back, climaxing, filled so completely with his alpha’s knot. Afterwards, Erasmus curled into his alpha’s arms, whimpering softly, his face hidden from Torveld, pressed against the alpha’s chest. Torveld stroked his back gently. 

“My sweet, perfect omega,” he murmured into the soft golden curls below his chin and felt the delicate body in his arms tremble gently. “Erasmus?”

“Alpha,” Erasmus whispered against his chest without looking up. Torveld furrowed his brow. 

“Sweetheart?” Torveld spoke softly, lifting Erasmus’ face to his own. The omega’s wide eyes appeared damp and he wore a bittersweet smile. Torveld’s heart felt as though it were breaking. “Erasmus, I’m _so sorry_. Was I too rough with you?” he asked urgently, his voice pained. If he hurt his omega he would never forgive himself. 

“No.” Erasmus shook his head. “You didn’t hurt me,” he added, kissing his alpha’s neck, but a single tear betrayed him as it rolled down his cheek. Torveld suddenly felt he knew what was worrying his mate. 

“Erasmus, I’m sorry for what I said,” he said quietly as he scented the omega’s hair. “I lost myself; I wasn’t thinking.” Erasmus looked up at him shyly. “I love you with everything I have, sweetheart. Nothing will change that.”

Erasmus ran his fingers through the coarse hair in the middle of his alpha’s chest, his eyes averted as he spoke next. “I just want a child with you so badly,” he whispered, sniffing. “I’m afraid it will never happen.”

“Sweet omega,” Torveld sighed, tightening his grip on his mate and stroking the back of his head. He hadn’t known the depth of his mate’s want until now; he could feel it in Erasmus, scent it on his skin, the omega longing for a pup. “I hope I can give you everything you want. Just know that I will always love you.” Erasmus nodded weakly as they kissed. 

“I know you say that, and I believe you, Torveld, but…” Erasmus could hardly finish his sentence. “... but I worry that a part of you will always be disappointed if I can’t carry your pups,” he choked out before beginning to cry in earnest. 

Omega sorrow was a scent that caused Torveld an almost physical pain, like something in his chest was breaking apart, and he held Erasmus to him fiercely, willing away the sadness, wishing he could convince his mate otherwise, even if Erasmus was right: a little piece of his animal alpha brain _would_ probably always wish he’d fathered pups if he didn’t, but he was more than his biology, and he hoped Erasmus would see that. 

“You’re my mate, Erasmus,” Torveld soothed, “I love you _so much_. I will always be happy and content with you, whatever happens.” He drew Erasmus’ face back up to his, kissing him tenderly, drying his tears.

“I’m sorry, Torveld,” Erasmus sniffed. “I love you. I didn’t mean to ruin the afternoon.” Torveld smiled at him warmly.

“You haven’t ruined anything, and please don’t ever apologize for sharing your feelings with me. I always want to know your thoughts, your fears, your wants.” 

“You make me so happy,” Erasmus said, a sweet smile returning to his face. 

“I’m looking forward to every day from here on out, all because of you,” Torveld returned, catching him in another languorous kiss. 

Slowly, the couple gathered their things. Osmund was grudgingly persuaded to leave the stream bank, and they began down the trail that would take them back home as the late afternoon sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky. Erasmus happily watched the trees and wild flowers go by with the comforting scent and warmth of his alpha at his back. He thought pleasantly of the bath he and Torveld would share before climbing into their comfortable bed to sleep peacefully in each others’ arms. He closed his eyes gently at the thought, a smile playing across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! The good news is that I have made progress on the next couple chapters, so hopefully updates will come more quickly.....that’s what she said?


	18. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another smutty, fluffy chapter....
> 
> Sorry it’s been a minute between updates. I’ve been working on my Supernatural fic, but this story is far from forgotten! Lots of ideas to get to.....

3 Days Later:

The smell woke him first, it was cloying, exigent, apples-dripping-with-honey sweet. Next, the sounds met his ears, pathetic, yearning whimpers emanating from the young man in bed beside him. Torveld turned toward his mate and registered the unusual warmth radiating from him. Erasmus dozed restlessly, febrile, rutting desperately against the mattress. He had torn his sleeping tunic off in the night, his body unbearably hot. Torveld's alpha instinct flared, his knot beginning to swell prematurely as he reached out to cradle his delirious husband.

"Sweetheart," Torveld purred, and Erasmus' eyes rolled up to meet his gaze, pupils blown. The omega was in heat; it had taken him unaware, crept up on him as he slept.

"Alphaaaa," Erasmus moaned, writhing in his husband's embrace, clawing at the muscled chest he pressed himself against wantonly. He scented Torveld's neck deeply before nipping at him, then biting, pleading wordlessly with his alpha to mount him. Heat-induced desperation had rendered the mild omega licentiously aggressive.

A low growl rumbled up from the alpha's depths, and the omega's body responded with urgency, rolling onto his belly and pushing his ass toward the ceiling, presenting himself to his alpha. Between his legs, Erasmus was flushed red with arousal, the backs of his thighs shining with slick. His scent was irresistible. Torveld had to steady himself. It had been years since he had been faced with an omega in heat, and its effect on him was unsettling in its inexorable strength.

"Alpha, please," the omega begged, guttural and plaintive. "Hurts, alpha," he groaned into the mattress, "make it stop..." It was more than Torveld could bear; he grasped his omega by the hips, leaning over him and kissing the small of his back lightly as he positioned his cock. Erasmus dug his fingers into the sheets as he pushed back against Torveld, moaning ferally.

The slick, the scent, his mate's cries of desperation: it was all too much. Torveld couldn't hold back any longer. He buried himself in the omega's slippery warmth, all his, ready for him, groaning in pleasure as he plastered his chest to his husband's back, driving his hips forward powerfully. Almost instantly, Erasmus' cries of discomfort turned to those of ecstasy, the cramping in his belly easing as his body received what it craved, what it required.

"Alpha, you feel amazing. Want you to fill me with your knot," Erasmus moaned softly as he arched back against his mate, crying out again, loudly when the change in angle caused Torveld's length to rub hard against that spot in him that made him see stars.

"You're so perfect, Erasmus; I could never deny you what you want," Torveld replied, biting gently at his mark on the omega's neck. "I'll take care of you, sweetheart. I'll give you everything you need."

"Ahhhh," Erasmus cried out, "harder, alpha, need you!" The alpha growled deep in his chest, wrapping an arm around his young husband's waist with an iron grip, driving harder into him as requested. Torveld would have been embarrassed at how quickly he was knotted and coming in his omega, but Erasmus seemed to take pleasure and find relief in Torveld's rapid climax. Erasmus spilled onto the sheets beneath him before he collapsed, caught in his husband's strong embrace, anchored by his knot. The omega's skin felt cooler to the touch then, and sweat was running down his back and forehead.

"You take my knot so beautifully," Torveld whispered as he drew his omega in close, curling his own body around him as the younger man drifted to sleep uttering soft sighs of contentment.

"I'll take care of you, sweet omega," TorveId whispered to his sleeping husband. Once his knot released, the alpha slipped from the bed and began gathering supplies: water, towels, and fresh linens. He sent for Briseis, and she brought a supply of food. When she arrived she was wide-eyed at the enveloping scent of omega heat in the air, but she couldn't help smiling.

"I am very happy for him, " she said, "I know how worried he was about not experiencing his heats... Just be sure he stays hydrated, and please call for me if it seems his fevers are getting too high!"

Torveld fought his alpha instinct to snap about how he _knew how to care for **his** omega,_ instead replying simply "thank you, Briseis," before returning to Erasmus' side. He gently washed the sweat from the young man's brow with a cool cloth. Erasmus slept for a couple hours before waking in no pain, but quite thirsty. Torveld handed him a cup of cold water and then a cup of sweet orange juice. The alpha was also sure Erasmus ate well before his heat returned.

* * *

Torveld could smell it before the omega's cheeks even flushed and lay back, pulling Erasmus atop himself. Both had already undressed. Erasmus could feel a heat burning in his belly as his skin became warmer and slick began to trickle down his inner thighs.

Torveld groaned, pulling his omega down into a hungry kiss, his thick cock growing between his omega's thighs. Erasmus whined, grinding himself against it, slicking all over. Torveld ran his fingers down the omega's spine, ending at his hole. He dipped two fingers into the slick entrance, eliciting a yearning moan from the young man. He could feel the omega's body clench around his fingers as he massaged the tight passage.

"More, Torveld. Need more," Erasmus gasped, head thrown back as his alpha held him steady. Torveld slid a third finger inside, feeling the muscles there spasm with pleasure. Erasmus rocked back, forcing the fingers deeper. Soon, Torveld found the spot he was looking for, sending his omega into a writhing, moaning fit, crying out his alpha's name and begging for more. When Torveld withdrew his fingers, his hand was drenched in slick. Erasmus' eyes fluttered open then and he watched as his alpha sucked a finger into his mouth, tasting what lingered there of his sweet omega.

Erasmus bent forward, pressing his lips to his mate's, opening up for him, and whimpering with want as Torveld licked into his mouth. Finally, the alpha positioned his cock, guiding his omega onto it with a hand on his hip. Erasmus needed little guidance then, grinding his hips spasmodically. pushing the alpha deeper. The younger man dug his fingernails into the alpha's broad chest as he rode him wantonly. Torveld growled and moaned in pleasure as he gazed up at his beautiful omega. Erasmus cried out as he felt the alpha's knot beginning to pull at his entrance.

"Ahh, alpha," he moaned, "fill me up. Put your pup in me." The second part came out a hoarse whisper. At that, Torveld grasped the omega by his hips, digging his fingers in and driving him onto his swelling knot until it was stretching him, filling him, his passage tight around his husband's length. Erasmus' head was thrown back again, eyes squeezed shut as he repeatedly cried out, gasping at the impossibly full sensation his body craved. Soon, Torveld could feel the omega's body spasming rhythmically around his knot as they came together.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Torveld whispered to his mate as the young man collapsed into his embrace. "So perfect. So good for me." Erasmus sighed happily, reveling in his alpha's praise, nuzzling into his strong chest, scenting his mate.

The rest of Erasmus' heat passed much in the same way. For three days, he and his alpha spent the majority of their time in bed cycling through rough, animalistic sex, languid love-making, and deep sleep. There were a few moments in which Torveld worried maybe he was too old to keep up with his young omega's intense heat cycle, but Erasmus never seemed to think so.

On the morning of the fourth day after his heat had begun, Erasmus awoke clear- headed and smiling. Torveld lay snoring beside him, exhausted. Erasmus didn't have the heart to wake him and instead rose naked from the bed and padded softly into the bathroom, stretching. He climbed into the warm bath, pleased, for once, in his own skin. Maybe he isn't broken after all, he thought to himself. His heat had been just as it was supposed to be: not too short or too long, exhausting, but not to an overwhelming or dangerous extent. His body had reacted to Torveld's just as it was supposed to, and vice versa.

Erasmus ran a hand down his abdomen and between his legs, gently soaping himself, washing away the dried slick, remnants of what had been running down his legs the past 72 hours. Truth be told, he was actually rather proud of his body, of how it had recovered in the time since Vere, how it had finally returned to performing the way an omega's body is meant to. And though Erasmus remained convinced that his scars were an unsightly, embarrassing blemish on his otherwise smooth skin, he had no doubts about his husband's feelings for him or about the extent of Torveld's physical desire for him.

"There you are, sweetheart," said a gentle voice. Erasmus looked up, a little startled, to see Torveld naked, smiling at him from the doorway.

"My heat has ended," Erasmus said quietly.

"I figured as much," the alpha replied, crossing the room. In one smooth move, Torveld entered the bath and pulled Erasmus, laughing, into his lap. Torveld sighed, gazing into his husbands eyes. "You are so beautiful," he said softly, raising a palm to cup one side of the young man's face. Erasmus smiled up at him.

"Erasmus?" Torveld then asked, his voice uncharacteristically shy. "Did you feel well enough cared for these past days?" That an alpha would ever ask that of an omega was unbelievable to the young man, and he was silent for a moment, unsure how to respond. "Erasmus?" Torveld asked again.

"Ye-yes of course," Erasmus finally stammered out, the broad smile returning to his face. "You are better than any mate I could have asked for!" He turned in Torveld's lap to face him, nuzzling his neck, pressing kisses to the mating mark there.

"So, you're feeling well, I assume?" Torveld said, running fingers through his mate's hair.

"I feel better than I have ever felt in my life," Erasmus said in a soft, honest voice.

"Me too, sweetheart." And Torveld pressed a gentle kiss to his young mate's forehead.


	19. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What many of you have been waiting for!

The next month passed blissfully. Torveld and Erasmus were rarely seen apart. Neither of the pair had been prepared for the dramatic amplification of feelings for each other that the mating bond, paired with the sharing of Erasmus’ heat, had brought on. They had loved each other deeply before the mating but after, that love had morphed into a primal need for each other, the feeling that one would die without the other. 

Of course there were times that the couple had to be apart. Torveld had duties to attend to, and Erasmus enjoyed spending that time with Briseis. Erasmus had even begun helping her in the gardens. He enjoyed the work, enjoyed the smell of the flowers and herbs, enjoyed walking to the garden with an empty basket and returning with the basket full of fruit or herbs or flowers. Briseis taught him about the different plants they grew. She showed him how to select the fruits that were ripe, and he helped her deliver their harvests to the kitchen. She also taught him which herbs were medicinal and how to prepare them for Halvard. 

There were murmurs in the court about the strange omega Prince Torveld had taken for a mate. Some thought it scandalous that the new omega prince could be found working in the gardens or the kitchen, that he socialized only with the servants, remaining mostly quiet among the nobility, but Torveld didn’t care. Torveld was simply happy that Erasmus had found a close friend and enjoyable ways to stay busy. 

In the evenings the couple would retire happily to their chamber, content in each other’s company, talking or reading. Erasmus enjoyed listening as Torveld would read to him from vast anthologies of Patran epics. Sometimes Torveld would ask Erasmus to recite Akielon poetry, which Erasmus was always happy to do. Eventually they would reach for each other, finding pleasure in one another’s arms.

* * *

One morning Erasmus awoke early to meet Briseis in the garden. He slipped quietly from the bed, pulling on a simple tunic of plain cloth, suitable for working in the dirt. As he walked softly to the door, he paused, biting his lip. There was a twinge low in his belly. It wasn’t particularly painful, but until recently, he had never felt a sensation quite like it. He decided to push it from his mind, resolving to ask Briseis about it if it didn’t abate soon. 

The mornings were becoming chilly, and Erasmus pulled a dark green cloak around his shoulders, a gift from Torveld, as he entered the hallway. The guards nodded at him as he passed with a gentle smile, making his way to the garden. Before stepping outside, Erasmus ducked quickly into the small room containing gardening tools and supplies to retrieve his basket and a sharp knife used for cutting herbs. 

Briseis rose and greeted him warmly when she heard his feet crunching softly in the gravel path. He always savored her sweet lilac scent when he was with her. _Family_ , the scent told him. _Warm, safe, sister._

“It’s a beautiful morning,” Briseis said happily as she and Erasmus settled close together, cutting lavender and tying it into small bundles they would later hang to dry. 

“Yes,” Erasmus agreed, smiling. He was happy to be harvesting lavender; the smell was calming, reminding him of the beautiful fields in Akielos. 

The friends spoke happily as they worked, though Erasmus paused to yawn more often than he usually did. 

“Erasmus, are you feeling alright?” Briseis asked after a while. 

“Yes,” Erasmus answered, gazing up into her warm brown eyes, “why do you ask?” And again, he was stifling a yawn. 

“You just seem tired, and your cheeks are flushed,” she said, reaching out and gently pressing the back of her hand to his cheek. 

“Oh,” he said, reaching up to feel his other cheek. “I have been rather tired recently.” And then he felt it again, the twinge in his belly, like a dull cramping. 

“What’s wrong?” Briseis asked, concerned by the sudden look of discomfort on her friend’s face. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” he answered, brushing it off again, but he was quickly overcome by another sensation he had been trying to ignore: nausea. This time he couldn’t force the feeling away, and scrambled to his feet, rushing to the edge of the garden, vomiting into the border hedge before sinking to his knees, panting. Briseis was right behind him. 

“Oh, dear, how long have you been feeling like this?” she asked gently, rubbing small circles on his back. Erasmus hung his head, sighing. 

“Maybe a couple weeks?” he admitted quietly. “But this is the first time I wasn’t able to keep it down,” he added, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink. 

“Sweetheart,” she replied, tucking his hair behind his ear gently, “why didn’t you say something earlier?” She smiled at him kindly. 

“I don’t know… I guess I just hoped it would go away.” He wrapped his cloak around himself, shivering a little as his stomach continued to churn. 

“Is Torveld still in your rooms?”

“No, I’m sure he is in some sort of meeting by now. He said he would be busy most of the day.” 

“Hmm, well come with me then,” Briseis said, standing and offering Erasmus her hand. 

“What? But, the lavender… I’m sure I’ll be alright in a minute,” Erasmus protested. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Erasmus, the garden can wait,” she insisted, helping Erasmus to his feet. He gave up any protest left on his tongue as another wave of nausea hit him, doubling him over though there was nothing left to come up. 

“Oh, honey, let’s go up to my room. I’ll take care of you,” Briseis said soothingly. Erasmus nodded his consent weakly, his arms wrapped over his belly. Quickly, Briseis informed another servant who agreed to put away their things, and they departed for Briseis’ room.

* * *

As they entered the chamber, Erasmus caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror on the wall. Though his cheeks were pink, the rest of his face looked tired and pale. Maybe he _was_ sick, he thought, becoming a little worried. 

Briseis helped him get comfortable on the couch, hanging up his cloak and covering him with a soft blanket. Then she left briefly, returning with a warm cup of tea. 

“This should help your stomach settle,” she said kindly, handing the cup carefully to Erasmus. 

“Thank you,” he replied, inhaling deeply, smelling the sweet steam rising from the cup. He was grateful as the sweet taste of honey replaced the foul taste that had lingered at the back of his throat. 

“Briseis,” he asked hesitantly, “do you think I am sick? Is there something wrong with me?” But her face lit up with a smile. 

“No, Erasmus, I think you are just fine,” she said, shaking her head and sending her mane of curls bouncing. “Come here,” she added, sitting beside him, and he relaxed into her. Briseis brushed his hair to the side, leaning in and scenting his neck deeply, causing Erasmus to giggle.

“That tickles!” he smiled, “what are you doing?”

“I just wanted to be sure,” she said, laughing, a sly smile on her lips. 

“Sure of what?” Erasmus asked with a look of confusion on his face. 

“You really have no suspicions?” Briseis asked him quizzically. He simply blinked up at her, still confused. 

“Sweetheart,” Briseis then said, grasping both of his hands in hers, “I’m fairly certain you’re pregnant.” At that, Erasmus’ eyes widened, and he sat in stunned silence for a moment. 

“Really?” he whispered, his hand moving unconsciously to rest on his flat belly. Briseis smiled widely, nodding. 

“Yes, really,” she added. Then Erasmus’ eyes were filling with tears, and Briseis’ brow furrowed with concern, until she realized he was smiling, smiling broader than ever as tears began to roll down his cheeks. “I’m so happy for you,” she whispered, tears in her own eyes then, as she pulled Erasmus into a warm embrace. 

“Thank you,” he managed to choke out. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“I knew it would happen for you. You’re young and healthy; but I must admit, I didn’t guess it would be so soon! You two sure didn’t let your heat go to waste,” she said, teasingly. 

“No, we didn’t,” Erasmus agreed, blushing. 

“But you really didn’t suspect this might be why you haven’t been feeling well?” Briseis asked more seriously. 

“No,” he admitted, “I guess I didn’t know what to look for. I don’t know what I thought, really, I… I guess I thought I’d just know when it happened.” Briseis smiled at him gently. 

“What do you know about pregnancy, Erasmus?” she asked softly. 

“I guess not much,” he answered, his cheeks reddening as he twisted the blanket in his hands. “I was really only taught about avoiding pregnancy. I’ve never really been around other pregnant omegas. I’ve just seen them from a distance.” Suddenly Erasmus’ eyes were wide. “Gods, Briseis!” he cried, “I’ve never even held a baby! I never thought about it like this, but how am I supposed to do this? I don’t know anything! How could I ever be a good mother? I never even knew my own.”

“Erasmus, shhh,” Briseis soothed, sensing his thoughts spiralling out of control. “No one feels prepared for this, truly, sweetheart, but I know you. You love so deeply; you will love your child more than you even think possible, and you will be a wonderful mother. Much of it, your body will know how to do, and I can help you with the rest.” Erasmus smiled then, snuggling up against his friend’s side. 

“I’m so thankful to have you in my life,” Erasmus sighed. 

“You’re very sweet,” she replied, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“I’m so excited… and terrified,” he said after a moment, voice filled with emotion. 

“That’s perfectly normal. Just remember I’m always here if you have any questions about anything at all. I have been a midwife for many omegas over the years, so you have no need to be embarrassed about asking.” Erasmus thought for a moment. 

“Um, my mating mark… it’s been sort of, kind of tingly feeling recently, I guess ever since my heat, and maybe I’m just imaging it, but I think it looks darker. Is that possible?” Briseis gently brushed his hair from the side of his neck, examining his mark. 

“Yes,” she agreed, “I’ve heard it is possible. I’ve even heard it’s possible your mate’s mark could darken as well.” Erasmus gazed up at her with wide eyes. “Your body will go through about a million changes in the coming months, but pregnancy can do some crazy things to the alphas around you as well, Torveld specifically.”

“Crazy things like what?” Erasmus asked, a hint of worry in his voice. 

“His alpha instincts will most likely become increasingly strong. He’ll probably get overly protective of you, and of course, his pup.”

“Oh,” Erasmus smiled, relieved. 

“Just be prepared for some silly alpha posturing if another alpha comes anywhere near you,” Briseis laughed. 

“I think I can handle that,” Erasmus replied happily. Running his fingertips over his abdomen again, he looked up at his friend. “Briseis, when will I start to look pregnant?”

“Not for a while still,” she answered kindly. “A couple more months most likely. And fairly soon after that you may begin to feel your child moving in you.”

“What? Really?” Erasmus’ eyes went wide again in wonder. “Does it hurt?” Briseis laughed softly, smiling at him. 

“No, sweetheart,” she said, kissing the side of his head, his soft curls tickling her nose, “I remember the first time, it felt like a little butterfly fluttering its wings. It was rather wonderful.” Erasmus was surprised by her statement. 

“You’ve never mentioned having a child,” he said quietly, fearing there must have been a reason she hadn’t. 

“I know,” she answered softly, a wistful smile on her lips. “I don’t often speak of him, but maybe I should; he deserves that much at least.” Erasmus took her hand, holding it tightly. 

“I will always listen,” he offered. She squeezed his hand in return. 

“I was younger than you are now when I became pregnant. The father was a female alpha whom I had been sneaking out at night to see. She was a soldier and promised to find a way to free me, but of course we were both young and naïve, and my master found us out. She was arrested, and I was severely punished, and I never saw her again. I feared that I would be forced to end the pregnancy when it became obvious, but I wasn’t, and I was even allowed to keep the child after the birth, but I feared every day that he would be taken from me.” Erasmus nuzzled into his friend’s neck, scenting her sorrow, offering up all he could for comfort. She held him to her breast, running fingers through his hair as she continued her story. “Shortly after his second birthday, my fears were realized. I was sent out on an errand, and when I returned, he was gone. My master had sold him and refused to reveal to me where he had been taken.” Erasmus couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes. Sorrow and anger clenched in his chest at the horror he felt for his gentle sister. 

“I was driven mad by grief,” Briseis continued. “I ran. I searched the town for him, asking every person I came across if they had seen him, but of course it was no use, and I was captured soon and returned to my master. I eventually learned from another slave that my son was living in the next village over, purchased by a rich alpha whose omega was unable to bear children. I was comforted at least by the knowledge that he was being well cared for.”

“I am so sorry you were treated so cruelly,” Erasmus cried, wrapping his arms around her. “Did you ever see him again?” Briseis shook her head, a tear rolling down her soft cheek. 

“A year later, a plague swept across the countryside. Many, many people became ill, and most of those who did, did not survive, including my son. I learned later that he had been buried in a mass grave along with over a hundred others from his village. Knowing that he was so ill, and I was unable to hold and comfort him nearly drove me to take my own life. For years I wished that the plague had taken me as well, but I am so grateful now that it did not,” she smiled sadly, tears in her eyes. “We have both survived unspeakable horrors, but look at us now. We have a beautiful home. We have each other. You have your alpha, and I have Saoirse.” She paused for a moment before saying with a gleam in her eye, “and we _both_ have children on the way.” It took a moment for Erasmus to piece together what she had just said, but when he did, his mouth fell open.

“What? How… do you, are you…?” Erasmus stumbled over his words as a smile spread over Briseis’ face. 

“You mustn’t tell anyone, Erasmus. Promise?”

“Yes, of course!” He assured her. 

“It is Saoirse. She is a few months further along than you are.” Erasmus stared at her, a silent question. “She discovered she was pregnant shortly after arriving here. She is not sure who the father is, but that does not matter. As I’m sure you have guessed, she was ill-used by many alphas before her escape.” Erasmus nodded sadly. “When she found out, she was terrified. I let her know I would support her no matter her decision. As you know, there are herbs that will end a pregnancy. But we love each other deeply, and wish to have a family. Since we are both omegas, this is the only chance she will have to carry a child, so the decision was made. We are both very excited.” Erasmus smiled broadly at her, his eyes still damp with emotion. 

“That is wonderful,” he said happily, “you will be a perfect family.” 

“Yes! And now our baby will have someone to play with when he’s older!” Briseis exclaimed, her hand resting softly on Erasmus’ belly. He laughed. 

“He?”

“Saoirse is convinced the child is a boy,” Briseis smiled. “It may be true. Sometimes omegas just know.” Erasmus hummed happily before yawning once more. 

“Anyway, Erasmus, you look tired. You should rest.” He nodded his agreement. “How does your stomach feel?”

“Much better now,” he answered. 

“Good,” Briseis said as she rose and began arranging pillows and getting Erasmus comfortable. “Get some rest, sweetheart,” she said, pulling a blanket up over him and kissing his forehead lightly, “I’ll bring you something to eat in a while.”

Erasmus smiled sleepily, curling up on his side, and drifted to sleep with his hand on his belly.


	20. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings! Except, I guess mpreg if you’re not into that, but you know that from the last chapter. 😊
> 
> Just some fluff and smut

That evening, Erasmus climbed sleepily into his own bed. It was early still, and Torveld had yet to return for dinner, but Erasmus felt he couldn’t hold his eyes open long enough to wait for him. He pulled the covers up over himself, reveling in their heavy warmth, and buried his face in Torveld’s pillow, the scent of his alpha calming him as a wide smile grew on his face. He couldn’t wait to tell Torveld, knowing what joy his news would bring the alpha. 

Later, when Torveld finally returned to their rooms, he was surprised to find Erasmus asleep already. Sitting on the edge of their bed, Torveld leaned over and gently brushed the golden curls from where they had fallen on the omega’s face. Erasmus’ eyes slowly fluttered open, and he smiled warmly up at his husband. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Torveld asked softly. “You aren’t usually asleep so early.” Erasmus nodded his head, pushing himself up, moving closer to his mate. Torveld smiled, pulling the omega into his arms. Erasmus nuzzled against mark on his mate’s neck. Perhaps he was imagining it, but it _did_ appear to be somewhat darker than usual. 

“There is something on your mind, love,” Torveld spoke softly, running his fingers lightly over Erasmus’ skin. Erasmus nodded against his alpha’s chest before pulling back to gaze up at him, smiling sweetly, tears in his eyes. Torveld peered deeply into those soft hazel eyes as an innate sense of what his omega was preparing to reveal rose up in his chest. He inhaled deeply and could smell it: sweet omega blossoming around him, sweeter even than it usually was. Torveld smiled broadly at his mate, kissing him and holding him close, scenting his neck. 

“It has happened?” Torveld breathed against Erasmus’ neck, “my sweet omega.” Erasmus looked up at him, tears leaking down his pink cheeks, a radiant smile on his face, and he nodded.

“Yes, alpha,” Erasmus answered, voice thick with emotion, “we are going to have a child.” Torveld’s breath caught in his throat as he pulled Erasmus even closer, kissing him through tears of his own. 

“Sweetheart, you have made me so happy,” he spoke sincerely, his hand sliding gently down Erasmus’ front to rest on his belly. “Beautiful omega. So perfect,” Torveld whispered, kissing Erasmus again, deeply. The young man’s cheeks glowed a healthy pink as he smiled contentedly under his alpha’s praise. 

“I can hardly believe this,” Erasmus murmured then, unable to move the smile from his face. 

“How long have you know?” Torveld asked gently, laying back in the bed, holding his mate securely to his chest. 

“I haven’t been feeling very well for almost a month, but it wasn’t until today that Briseis suggested the reason. I can’t believe I hadn’t realized it myself, but perhaps I was too afraid of being disappointed if it turned out I was actually just ill,” Erasmus spoke quietly. 

“I had been wondering,” Torveld said with a soft laugh. 

“What? You knew?” Erasmus asked, eyes wide, surprised. 

“Not exactly,” Torveld admitted, “but I had my suspicions. You smell sweeter than ever, and it has been driving me mad!”

“Really?” Erasmus asked innocently. 

“Yes, really. ‘Pregnant omega’ is a scent that no alpha can resist, and I have to fight hard to calm myself around other alphas when you are present. I can’t stand even their eyes on you,” the alpha explained. “I suspected, hoped, really, that you might be pregnant, but I didn’t say anything, because I wanted to let you broach the subject when you were ready.” Erasmus smiled up at him. 

“Why do pregnant omegas smell so good?” Erasmus asks curiously, having never been taught much about biology or reproduction, aside from the sex part, of course. 

Torveld hums thoughtfully. “I suppose it all goes back to the survival of our species. There is something about the smell that is very attractive to alphas. It attracts them, but also triggers the instinct to protect. This is true for most alphas, but especially true for the pregnant omega’s alpha.” Torveld nuzzled into Erasmus’ hair, scenting him again. “Amazing; it’s working already,” he said, grinning and Erasmus laughed softly at him. “I imagine it will further strengthen our mating bond as well.” Gently, Torveld lay Erasmus down, rolling over so he was positioned over his omega, though keeping his weight off of him. He kissed the young man gently at first and then more insistently before kissing a trail down the omega’s neck to his chest. He slid his hands up under Erasmus’ tunic, caressing his thighs and hips, moving then to his waist before removing the garment altogether. 

Erasmus’ heart beat a little faster as he felt his husband’s warm breath against his belly, and then his lips, kissing him just below the navel as his strong hands traveled over his bare skin. Torveld scented his husband’s lower abdomen then, breathing deeply and smiling to himself. Erasmus ran his fingers gently through the alpha’s hair, reveling in Torveld’s palpable happiness and excitement. The scent of alpha pride filled the room as Torveld’s kisses travelled lower then, the alpha ducking his head to kiss and scent between his young husband’s legs. Torveld nearly purred at the scent, a deep rumble in his chest. 

“Present for me,” Torveld spoke, his voice heavy with arousal, “I need to taste you.” It wasn’t a command, really, but the omega rushed excitedly to obey, rolling onto his belly and pushing his hips up into the air, giving his alpha full access to his entrance where slick was already running down his thighs. Torveld groaned in pleasure at the sight, immediately applying his tongue, lapping at the slick. 

“I can’t even describe how unbelievably good you taste,” Torveld moaned before licking another long stripe up the back of Erasmus’ thigh. The omega shuddered with pleasure. “Your slick is even sweeter than it usually is.”

“Alpha, more, please, your tongue feels so good,” Erasmus cried desperately in return. Torveld pressed his tongue insistently against the omega’s entrance, licking him open, delighting in the slick that poured forth as Erasmus arched his back and ground his hips back against the alpha’s tongue. Erasmus wondered to himself whether the pregnancy was making him more sensitive, because he couldn’t seem to get enough of his alpha’s tongue; the sensation was even more amazing than it had been before. He whined, high and needy, and Torveld licked into him, forcing his tongue as deep as it would go. Erasmus felt about to explode already, but he wanted more, the desire to be filled completely by his alpha suddenly taking hold of him. Likewise the amplified scent and taste of his omega had Torveld’s knot beginning to swell, becoming impossible to ignore. 

“Torveld,” Erasmus whined plaintively, “need you, need your knot.” Torveld answered with a deep growl that scent shivers of pleasure up Erasmus’ spine. Torveld gathered his omega in his arms from behind, scenting and licking his neck, nipping at the darkened mating mark there. Carefully, he lay Erasmus on his side, before laying down behind him. He pressed his body against the young man’s back, his hips in line with Erasmus’ and ground against him, his length sliding between Erasmus’ thighs. 

“Alpha,” Erasmus whimpered desperately, pressing his body back against his husband’s solid strength. Torveld positioned himself and carefully pressed into the omega, burying himself in one long, exquisite slide. Erasmus’ body spasmed around him instantly, squeezing his length tightly, and Torveld knew he wouldn’t last long. He rocked his hips gently, moving slowly in and out of his omega, taking deep, shuddering breaths with every push and pull. Erasmus was seeing stars, the scent of alpha pride doing something profound to his body as he felt the alpha moving in him, nipping at his neck, holding him tightly as their tiny pup grew deep within his body. 

Torveld’s length pressed and slid against that perfect spot inside the omega, and soon Erasmus was yelping in pleasure, throwing his head back against the alpha’s shoulder, his own modestly sized cock hard and dripping amid the sheets. Torveld’s thrusts became a little harder, more urgent then as he panted and buried his face in his husband’s soft curls, breathing words of praise in the omega’s ear. 

“So beautiful, Erasmus. Perfect omega, carrying our pup. So proud,” he murmured, “so amazing, smell so good. Such a strong omega, so good for me. Love you so much, sweetheart.” And those words, as much as anything, had Erasmus crying out, coming hard, clenching around his husband’s swollen knot. Torveld groaned loudly, tightening his grip on the omega’s slender frame, reveling in the tight heat squeezing his knot, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Erasmus could feel Torveld pulsing rhythmically in him, spilling his seed as he continued to kiss and scent the omega’s neck, running his strong hands over the young man’s belly.

As their orgasms subsided, Torveld wrapped himself firmly around his omega, sighing and nuzzling into his neck. Erasmus rested blissfully in his husband’s strong arms, feeling safer, happier, and more content than he could remember feeling in his life. For a moment, all of his anxieties, all the “what if’s” seemed to dissipate, cocooned in his alpha’s arms and scent, and that firm knot still locked inside him. Torveld, likewise let the joy of the moment wash over him. While he had envied his brother’s happiness at having a wife and children, he for some reason had thought that that was likely not in his own future. He had contented himself with his work and the joy that it brought him, but _now_ , now that he held his husband and their future child in his arms, he already couldn’t imagine his future without the promise of that particular joy.


End file.
